the hunting wolf
by thelostduckl
Summary: Follow an Anbu captain as he finds that which was hidden from him
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or anything associated with said franchise even though I deeply wish I did**

 **Chapter 1 (grammar and spelling mistakes corrected)**

The forest was quiet as the bandit sentry wandered his portion of the camp border. Looking at a strange shaped tree he spoke to himself, " why did Leader-sama pick me for tonight when I could be near that warm fire?" sighing to himself he continued his patrol missing the shifting of the shadow removing itself from the very same weird shaped tree. Stalking up behind the sentry the shadow pulled out a kunai and slit the throat of the sentry quietly, this was the starting signal to the rest of the shadows team to begin the slaughter. As other shadows started moving the lead shadow spotted their target, the leader of this bandit camp an S-Rank missing ninja from their village, after all these are Konoha Anbu, the best of the best. The wolf masked leader watched as the s rank fled and his team took out the others. "Wolf, do we pursue?" asked the cat masked Anbu. "no, clean the area secure it and put out the fire we move back to base camp and rest we will pursue in the morning." Cat looked at the other two Anbu, one wearing a boar mask and another wearing an otter mask an, "ok you two you heard captain let's get the area cleaned and hit the rack." She then walked off to start searching the bodies and burning them. Otter whispers to boar "what the hell is up with captain I've never seen him that pissed" boar replied with a grunt " don't know been like this sense Hokage-sama told us our target, man it's already been 2 months the Chunin exam finals are tomorrow I wanted to see them."

1 hour later

"What took so long? There was only 23 bodies." Wolf asked. Cat replied "these two decided to be gossipy old woman while they worked." "HEY WE WERE NOT!" yelled otter. "Whatever get some slee….GET DOWN!" said wolf as a kunai with explosive tags flew past them and exploded. "Fall back to the village! And alert them I will buy you time" said wolf "but we are a team, Captain" replied cat. "just go, I will be fine" as wolf said this, Cat took one last look at her captain then nodded before signaling Otter and Boar to follow her. As they left Wolf did a mental checklist of what he had left in supplies, before frowning behind his mask. He was down to about 15 shurikens, 4 kunai, 1 explosive tag, 1 smoke bomb, and his katana. Taking a deep breath and extending his senses to see if his team was far enough away, when he felt they were he smiled and whispered to himself "show time" before taking out the smoke bomb and his katana. Moving silently wolf positioned himself behind his assailants, he discreetly looked and instantly recognized his team's S-rank target as well as several B-rank and A-rank bingo book rouge ninja's from Suna and Konoha. Taking a deep breath and silently going through the hand signs wolf preformed the grand fireball towards his opponents. Hitting both of the B-ranks this left 3 A-ranks and the s rank for him to deal with. Taking up the bloody swirl Kenjutsu stance wolf prepared to take as many with him as possible. (Authors note: I'm going to name these three unnamed rouges A-1 and A-2 and S-1 to help save time and keep this chapter short) A-2 ducked the fireball and start launching wind slashes in wolfs direction while A-1 pulled out a tanto and advanced towards wolf S1 chose this time to start performing hand signs. As wolf confronted A-1 his katana slicing right through the tantos flimsy metal killing A-1, before spinning and almost completely dodging A-2's fireball, hissing in pain from the burn on his left arm wolf charged right at A-2 running him through. S-1 see his comrades going down so easily started speeding up his hand signs eventually ending them on dragon and whispering "Genjustu: searing blindness" Wolf barely hearing this, falls to his knees screaming in pain gaining the attention of 2 female travelers who were running from the debt collectors in Konoha.

Hey all this is the first story I'm going to actually commit to I've been thinking up this idea for the past couple months and have not seen any story similar to it for those who are worried this is a Naruto story I'm starting it off as so cause I think I want Tsunade as the Hokage when I finish not to spoil it but Naruto is not the Anbu but he is related will explain it better. Hope you all like it and please constructive criticism


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I really wish I owned Naruto or anything to do with Naruto I would be very happy but I don't so oh well**

 **I feel bad about such a short opening chapter so I decided to write the second one early I will probably only update once a week at most so please don't get used to it no offense also please read and review I look forward to the burning pain of your comments**

 **Chapter 2 (spelling and grammar corrected)**

(Few days later)

After recovering the injured Anbu, Tsunade and Shizune are at a bar relaxing after their confrontation with a certain snake earlier. Thinking that Orochimaru was after the Wolf masked Anbu, Tsunade had Shizune hide him in a hotel before confronting him at the local palace. Thinking over the conversation Tsunade wonders if the Anbu knew this and was coming to get her to return or what he was doing out of the village at this point in time, seeing her mentor deep in thought, Shizune decided to voice her concerns, " Tsunade-sama shouldn't he have woken up yet? Those were not serious burns on his arm and side." Looking surprised at the sudden change of thoughts Tsunade replied "normally yes he should of awoken by now but remember the battlefield we found him in? If I had to guess he won't be up for a little while longer due to chakra exhaustion." So absorbed in their conversation they don't notice a certain blonde and a particularly perverted head of white hair enter the bar. Looking up from their meal and signaling Shizune they will continue this talk later Tsunade glares at Jiraiya as he slides into their booth with a blond hair brat, " Tsunade-Hime what a surprise to see you here and ahh Shizune as lovely as ever." "cut the crap Jiraiya what are you doing here?" looking appalled Jiraiya said " you wound me Tsunade, am I not allowed to see old team mates and introduce my new apprentice?" looking slightly apologetic Tsunade replied " sorry it just seems to be a day of reunions." Looking curious, Jiraiya decided to hold that question for later when he decided to get to why they were there "Look Tsunade-Hime you were right the Gaki and I are here to ask you to return and become the Hokage, seeing as Orochi-teme killed sensei and the village needs you, so please return." Looking down at her sake and taking a minute to think she replied " you know I can't Jiraiya, after everything that village has taken for me I just can't, plus it's a fools position everyone that takes that spot is doomed to die to early." Hearing this our blond haired gaki screams in that annoying tone "SHUT UP BAA-CHAN, I WONT STAY HERE AND LISTEN TO YOU INSULT THE POSITION OF HOKAGE, and AND BECAUSE I'M GOING TO BE HOKAGE SOME DAY BELIEVE IT!" (Author note: oh god it's as bad as trying to think like Gai or Lee) looking at Naruto like he was an idiot Jiraiya prays in his head that Tsunade doesn't just decide to kill him. "What you call me brat? Want to take this outside?" looking smug Naruto replies "yeah Baa-Chan let's take this outside but don't forget your walker." Getting up both rush out side, seeing this going in many bad ways Jiraiya and Shizune head outside as well (the outside battle and conversation is same as cannon don't feel like writing it so yeah I'm a lazy writer) realizing there is more going on than it appears Jiraiya asks Shizune to look after Naruto while he trains for the bet while he speaks with Tsunade, getting the don't be a pervert or I will kill you look from her before she left, Jiraiya headed for where he sensed Tsunade went. Walking back into the bar and seeing her right at the counter Jiraiya walked up to her and asked " what's really the matter you don't act like that unless there's more to it then not getting your way." Taking a minute to sip the sake Tsunade replied "on the way here Shizune and I came across what looked to be a massive battlefield, Shizune went charging ahead when I caught up she had just killed a missing ninja that was about to land the killing blow on a Konoha Anbu with a wolf mask, since only the fourth, Kushina, Sensei, you and I know who wore a wolf mask and since she hadn't seen him in a long time I took the chance and took him with us here but on the way I sensed that snake bastard heading towards us, so I had her get a room in a hotel and stash him there thinking that's who the Orochi-teme was after. Seems he was actually after me to heal his arms." Thinking about the situation and trying to remember who wore the wolf mask from when his previous student was Hokage, Jiraiya couldn't help but try to come up with a strategy. Looking at Tsunade who was staring into her sake he asked "so what do you plan to do? I mean I know you don't want to return but if she finds out it's him she will want to return and might still even if you don't." taking a breath she responded " don't know yet I want to tell her, I really o but if he dies, he wasn't in the best condition I told her it was just 3rd degree burns on his arm and part of his chest, but it was worst he shouldn't even be alive but yet he is, she is worrying this much for somebody she doesn't know, now imagine how should react if she found out it's the one she crushed on in the academy?" taking a sip of his own cup of sake and sighing to himself he thought about it for a while before speaking "if he was to be placed in a fully functional hospital with medics around the clock would that improve his situation possibly get him back to active duty?" thinking and seeing the solution Jiraiya was giving her she nodded and said quietly "guess I better learn to except the fact that I'm going back to the hellhole." Smiling at the old nickname his teammate gave their village he said to her "it's not that bad hell you got the Gaki and me and even Shizune to help you through it now the question is what to do about that snake? Do we leave him to figure it out or do we set an ambush to try and kill him?" smirking at the question Tsunade replies "why don't we leave an exploding clone to give the answer as we head back?" laughing at his old teammates plan he agreed and went off to inform his student and Shizune. Finishing her cup she headed back to their room to check on the patient. Entering the room she wasn't prepared to be slammed against the wall with a blade to her through, hearing a dry raspy voice say in a commanding tone "where am I? Why am I here? And where is my team?"


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto characters I only own some weapons and a really interesting collection of meme pictures**

 **(I'm back and a friend of mine pointed out a couple of my misspellings and for that I am sorry)**

 **Chapter 3 (grammar and spelling corrected)**

 **Hotel room**

Easing his arm slightly off of Tsunade's throat so she could answer, wolf looked right into her eyes to tell if she was going to be truthful. Not panicking Tsunade replies calmly "you're safe, I don't know where your team is as me and my apprentice found you as your opponent was about to kill you, and you're in a hotel room in Tanzaku Quarters. You are safe just please calm down you shouldn't even be awake right now with how much damage you took in that battle."

Taking a minute to calm himself and look around he noticed exactly who he was pinning to the wall and immediately jumped back. Bowing deeply, "I'm so sorry Tsunade-sama I was just reacting as I was trained" he apologized. Looking around he then asked "where is my gear? I need to rearm myself and return to the village." Laughing to herself about the seriousness in the Anbu operatives voice about his equipment she tosses a storage scroll to him saying "my apprentice Shizune sealed your gear in there I stopped her from removing your mask, she doesn't know it's you Kenshin, also you can return with me and my apprentice, Jiraiya came a couple days ago with his apprentice to convince me to return for…reasons. It will be safer for you, injured as you are. Plus will give you time to chat with Shizune." Tsunade grinned when she saw his body stiffen as he was placing his katana on his back. Realizing he had been figured out he responded "Didn't know you recognized me."

 **Somewhere else**

"Stupid old hag,*punch* making fun of Hokage position, *jab* well I'll show her, *pant*" stated Naruto as he attacked a poor defenseless tree with some punches. Coming out from behind a tree when he collapsed on the ground for a break, Shizune walked up to him and said "you should cut Tsunade-sama some slack, she has had a lot of issues with the village, she has lost her lover and brother, both dreamed of being Hokage, both died while trying to reach that dream." Looking shocked at what was told to him, he replies "that's still no excuse to show that much disrespect, and when I become Hokage I will show her!" gaining a sweat drop at all the disrespectful nicknames he had given so far. Standing of and dusting herself off, Shizune starts heading back to town when she hears a loud boom from where Naruto was, looking back she sees him attempting a Rasengan only for it to explode in his hand. Thinking to herself she decides to yell advice to him, "when you contain your chakra, imagine that you are stirring your chakra like you do ramen while containing it like it is spinning inside the bowl." Nodding at the advice he begins doing as advised and sees immediate results. "YAHOO! Now I just gotta maintain it" he said right before passing out. Sighing to herself she picked up the kid and begins carrying him back to his room.

 **With Jiraiya**

Giggling to himself as he took notes while peeping at the hot springs he failed to notice Tsunade and an Anbu appear behind him. "What the fuck are you doing you pervert?" Tsunade yelled. Laughing to himself wolf moved to try and calm down Tsunade to keep Jiraiya alive. After his beating with the women inside the hot springs was over he crawled back to a smirking Tsunade and a wolf masked AQnbu. "Who's he?" he asked "I am Wolf nothing else nothing more," Replied Kenshin. Laughing quietly to herself she looks at Jiraiya and tries not to laugh at the deadpan expression on Jiraiya's face. "Alright boys let's play nice and get our stuff ready to return to the village after all I do except the position" stated Tsunade. Surprised Jiraiya nods and leads the way to his and Naruto's hotel room to collect their stuff. Upon arrival the trio spots Shizune laying Naruto out on the bed to rest.

 **Few days later**

"You ready to get back to the village brat?" asked Jiraiya once all 5 members of the group were together. Looking at Jiraiya in an annoyed fashion Naruto then noticed wolf and voiced the question in his head, "Hey Ero-sensei why is there an Anbu with our group?" seeing an opportunity to prank him Jiraiya responds while acting surprised "what Anbu?" while staring Jiraiya down wolf replies "I was injured and Tsunade-Sama and Shizune-san rescued me and healed me, while they were letting me rest they apparently ran into you two." Heading out from the town they begin the trek back to Konoha.

 **3 hours later**

"I'm bored, Ero-sensei can you teach me another jutsu?" thinking that it might shut the kid up before any of them snap, Jiraiya responds "how about you summon Gamakichi and get to know him better, after all he is your familiar." At the back of the group wolf is walking but barely keeping pace due to his injury. Noticing that wolf is falling behind Shizune slows down while also signaling Tsunade what's happening. With concern she asks "is your injury hurting?" looking over at her wolf responds "no it's just really sore." Nodding at that she then tries starting up a conversation with him only for him to give yes or no answers, sadden she isn't getting any info on this Anbu, though if she was honest with herself he seemed familiar, she caught up with Tsunade and said "his injury is sore but not hurting we should probably rest soon we still have several hours back Tsunade-Sama." Thinking about it for a couple minutes Tsunade called out to Jiraiya and told him they needed a break soon.

 **Rest site**

After finding a suitable place to rest and eat a quick meal Tsunade and Shizune watched in awe as Naruto consumed 23 cups of instant ramen. Chuckling behind his mask wolf suddenly stiffened when he sensed two very large chakra signatures heading towards their camp site. Standing up and positioning himself in a defendable position he drew his katana and started going through hand signs, Jiraiya and Tsunade noticing this extended their sense and sensed the same thing as Wolf both stood up catching Naruto's and Shizunes attention who both looked around and noticed Wolf standing with katana out and going through a long set of hand signs. Finishing up his hand signs he called out "Wolf's style: night stalker jutsu" and faded from everybody's view right as Naruto was about to ask he was tackled to the ground by Jiraiya narrowly missing being hit by a fireball, looking up Jiraiya says "long time no see Itachi, what are you doing here and why do you have a giant piece of blue sushi with you?" pulling his bamboo hat off his head Itachi calmly replied "his names Kisame and we are here for the fourths legacy so please just hand him over and we will be on our way." Itachi suddenly jumped back before stating "seems you are losing your edge Wolf-Senpai, you use to always beat me with that move." Only for Itachi to feel a blade pressed against his neck from behind and hearing whispered into his ear "I know, that's why I went with a different strategy there you bastard. Now come quietly or do I give you a haircut that's a head to short?" at that moment Wolf notices something odd about the Itachi he is restraining and realizes it's a clone of some sort and decides to substitute out just in time to as the clone explodes as he gets away

 _ **(Hey all I'm thinking of getting a co-writer seeing as I suck at battle scenes in my opinion and I don't even want to try a sex scene so if I get one will introduce them to you immediately, so as always please read and review)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto characters I only own some weapons and a really interesting collection of meme pictures, I'm also very tired while writing this so please excuse any insanity that's not funny.**

 **Chapter 4 (grammar and spelling corrected)**

 **Camp site battle field**

Looking around after the explosion Shizune starts worrying that she didn't see either Wolf or either of their enemies. Growing concerned she begins moving towards Tsunade when she follows her gut feeling and jumps back, just missing being shredded in half by Kisame's sword. Dodging backwards not noticing Itachi coming up fast she barely had time to be surprised when Itachi grabbed her from behind by the throat. "Come out Wolf-Senpai, come out or she will experience something worst then death." Quickly going through his options Wolf decided to see if he could fool the two of them. "Fine I will come out now, but your releasing her before I do" Wolf replied. Holding on tightly to Shizunes neck Itachi states "she isn't being released till you show yourself." Pulling out his last kunai Wolf stood up slowly and used replacement jutsu with Shizune while stabbing backwards with the kunai catching Itachi in his chest right below the lung. "Kisame! We are falling back now!"

Walking over to Shizune Wolf takes a knee next to her and asks "you ok? It looked like he had a tight hold on your throat." Nodding that she was ok she looks at him only to see what seemed to be a blood stain over wolfs stomach, pointing towards it she makes a questioning manner. **(her throat was just injured for those you have never been hit in the throat it hurts to talk hell it hurts to breath)** looking down at what she was pointing to wolf notices the blood and shakes his head "no that was from when I slashed his back before he came after you." Standing up and helping her stand the two make their way over to the others. "Let's hurry back to the village, no telling what's happened there" said Jiraiya.

 **2 days later – Main Gate**

An Anbu appears as our group of travelers reach the gate and finish signing in "Jiraiya-Sama the elders demanded you and Tsunade-Sama come to the council chambers as soon as you returned, Wolf you're alive? Holy shit, Cat is pissed you've been missing for almost 2 weeks and everybody has written you off….looks like Otter won that bet though." Sighing to himself wolf looks at the Anbu and asks, "Who are you again? And I'm reporting with Tsunade-Sama to the council so back off and I will escort the two of them there." "No offence wolf but I'm told to escort all five of you there and use lethal force if anyone resists" replied our very brave but stupid gate guard Anbu. Sighing in annoyance Wolf pulls out his katana and points it at the idiot "you still have not answered me on who you are." "Well I'm uh him uhh uhh new….." 'No shit' was on everybody's thoughts looking at him Wolf says "alright dumbass let's try this one more time, you ready? Ok what is your damn code name? Or is that too complicated of a question?" realizing his mistake the idiot Anbu replies "oh I'm kangaroo." Looking kangaroo dead in the eye wolf says "please for the love of everything that is holy tell me you are not in my squad." "Nope"

 **Council chambers**

Walking into the chambers all the council members greet Jiraiya and Tsunade. Looking around Wolf notices the Anbu commander sitting in their spot, walking over to them he takes the standard knee and says "Dragon-Sama reporting back I became injured and had my body recovered by Tsunade-Sama." Nodding to this Dragon responded "I can see that, very well report to your squad you and your team have the week off report to Tsunade-Sama when she is sworn in."

"Tsunade-Sama we are glad you took the offer to be Hokage. Looking at Shizune and glaring at Naruto the council woman said "the two of you are dismissed." Jiraiya looked at Naruto and said "meet at our spot in two days I want to give you a scroll for your training while I'm out of the village with some contacts." Nodding both apprentices and Wolf leave the room. Naruto goes charging off screaming about ramen and Sakura-Chan while that happens Shizune looks at Wolf and says "I thought you were dead Kenshin-Kun, I mean I heard everybody of your family was dead." Looking down she then mumbled "I didn't know what to do till Tsunade-Sama told me we were heading out of village to train" looking at her from behind his mask wolf grasps her forearm and guides her to a empty supply closet and removes his mask "I'm sorry but you know I became Anbu captain and with that plus losing Kushina to that beast being released I just couldn't help it, I went to Sarutobi-Sama and he told me even their child died in child birth." Nodding at this he put on his mask and told her he would see her around. Leaving the closet he sprinted to his team's squad room to inform them of his return and of Dragon's orders.

20 minutes later

Arriving at Anbu headquarters and walking to the squad room he enters to see Otter and Cat talking and a blank masked Anbu sitting there. Walking into the room he clears his throat and begins "so I see the love of you all missing me, anyone to care to explain where boar is and why we got a rookie?" standing up nervously Cat walks over to him and hugs him then says "Boar died sir we got back to village and he just collapsed….he just fell over, neither Otter nor myself saw the kunai in his side and he never said anything, this is his replacement code named Rabbit, real name Hana Inuzuka. She is a medic and hand to hand specialist. She has been a Chunin for about 2 years now and has a younger brother who is a Genin, her mother is the clan head as well as a Jounin." Finishing up the briefing on their new squad member Cat backs away and motions Rabbit over, looking at her wolf nods and says "welcome to the team, two rules to follow, A) obey every order from a superior, and on this team that's all three of us, and B) everybody fights nobody quits, you fail this and I will kill you myself, you get me?" sounding slightly scared Hana replies "yes sir." "And another thing, welcome to squad Bravo-7 or as we call it Reaper squad."

 **I'm not going to write any lemon scenes sorry I might try later on, also I figured this was a good way to introduce more characters and help shape the current ones. Also as always please read review and try to enjoy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – don't own Naruto or any of the themes inside the story i do however own a collection of insanity inside my head so yeah enjoy and please review and let me know how I can improve**

 **Chapter 5 (grammar and spelling corrected)**

 **(3 weeks later - Location – Classified)**

"CONTACT LEFT! CONTACT LEFT" yelled a Rabbit masked Anbu. Rabbit dodged kunai and shuriken as they came flying towards her, ducking behind a tree she took stock of her surroundings to her left was her squad leader Wolf going through hand signs before he stood up and shot a fireball towards their enemies, looking to right she saw her teammate Owl laying against a tree with a huge puddle of blood on the ground behind a tree near him was Gopher who was in shock panicking like the rookie he was. Yelling to Wolf "we need to get out of here and activate Owl's seal he didn't make it and Gopher is freaking out"

 **Flashback- 2 weeks ago**

"What do you mean Cat and Otter are not on my team anymore?" asked Wolf. Looking at wolf in sympathy Tsunade replied "Otter was promoted to squad leader of Sigma-3, and Cat was discharged from Anbu for personal reasons. I'm honestly sorry Wolf but I will let you have your pick from the new recruits plus you have Rabbit and she ran a couple missions with the three of you so she isn't that green." Growling in frustration Wolf looked at Tsunade and said "I understand, send me the list when they are ready for team assignments." Not even waiting to be dismissed Wolf stormed out of the office, not even taking notice of Rabbit leaning against the wall by the office door waiting for him, as he walked down the hallway with Rabbit following right behind. Looking at his back through her mask she asked "so what's the verdict?" stopping in the middle of the hallway he sighs and says "Cat left Anbu and Otter has his own squad, we are getting two greenies, hope you are up to be a Senpai already." before walking away leaving a surprised Rabbit in the middle of the hallway before she came around and tried to catch up with him.

 **Flashback end**

Looking to his right from behind cover of a boulder he sees what Rabbit is talking about and realizes she is correct, he then used hand signals to tell her to grab Gopher and retreat. Once he knew his living comrades where out of danger he ran and dove over to Owl's dead body and grabbed his dog tags and tanto before slapping a couple explosive seals onto Owls body. Jumping away from the body he watched as the Sound ninja closed in on owl's body before he activated Owls incendiary seal on his arm and watched as the explosion took place, before he went to catch up with Rabbit. After catching up the three of them of them proceeded to make their way back to Konoha while dodging Sound Anbu units who were actively trying to kill them. They were about to cross over into Fire country when Wolf heard the sound of slicing air he on instinct threw himself, effectively tackling, Rabbit and Gopher into the ground while taking the kunai in his shoulder blade. After untangling themselves Rabbit watched as her squad leader reached with his left arm and pulled a kunai from the back of his right arm. Going over to him her hands glowed green as she attempted to stop the bleeding. Shaking her off he states "we need to return and report."

 **13 hours later**

Arriving at the village gates Rabbit forces Wolf against the wall face first and activates her mystic palm jutsu and begins healing his arm, all while Gopher collapses to his knees while crying hysterically. Summoning an Anbu squad the front gate guards rush to the Anbu teams help, Izumo runs over to Gopher to try to comfort him while also searching for any injuries while Kotetsu checks with Rabbit to see what help she needed in healing Wolf "hold him down he has slipped out of my grasp while I've tried to heal him six times since we left the battlefield and ambush site, and he needs healed now and a transfusion of blood otherwise he will collapse." Nodding at her words Kotetsu grabs Wolf by his uninjured arm and by the back of neck and forces him to the gate. Minutes later an Anbu team along with a medical team arrive to help escort the downed team to the hospital were Tsuande was waiting to assess their injuries as well as get their report **(after all Anbu usually return pretty beaten up)** the team that appeared to help was led by Otter, seeing his former team in such a state he began issuing orders "Hawk help me transport Wolf, Gator grab Gopher and try to calm him down, Rabbit you ok to keep up and heal Senpai as we move?" not trusting her voice as she focuses on the wound she nods. Looking at their captain hawk voices his teams thoughts "uhhh captain did you just call him Wolf-senpai?" getting frustrated with the lack of movement from his team he snaps at them, "yes and he is currently bleeding on these nice and bloodless gates now if you are done taking pictures of my former squad leader, can we please get his ass and ours to the hospital for him to be healed? Any questions no good." After that he stormed over to Wolf threw wolfs injured arm gently over his shoulder and glared at Hawk, catching the silent message Hawk ran over and grabbed the uninjured arm in wonder at having 1 of 5 Anbu legends the only active duty one right here in front of him.

 **Location – hospital**

After being healed and giving their reports team Reaper left the hospital, Well all but Gopher who sadly was placed on suicide watch seeing as he had a mental breakdown after watching his best friend die and his teammates use the body as a giant booby-trap. Hawk, Gator and Squirrel all caught up with their captain and started bugging him, "Captain why did you never tell us you were part of Reaper squad? What was it like? Is Wolf as powerful as they say?" and more was asked. Looking at his squad tiredly he says to them "follow me, we are going to go visit a friend of mine and please for the love of god when we get there don't embarrass me." Slightly offended but curious Sigma-3 squad follows their captain to Anbu HQ, walking quickly through the halls Otter stops outside Reaper squads lounge. Taking a deep breath and hearing his squad rustling behind him he opens the door and walks in. "Otter-senpai? What are you doing here? Thanks for the help to the hospital by the way." Said Hana wearing nothing but her Anbu uniform with her mask laying on the table before her where what looked like a half eat meal laid. Sigma-3 squad looked around in awe before noticing Hana when they saw her their mouths dropped none of them thought a clan heiress would be part of Anbu little lone Reaper squad. "Guessing this is your squad Otter-senpai?" taking off his mask and signaling his squad to do the same he looked kind of annoyed before saying "I am not your senpai, I didn't teach you anything when you got here that was Cat, anyways I wanted you and Wolf to meet my squad, they were kind of awe struck when they saw you all at the gate after all they are greenies I'm the only vet on the team, haven't even had our first outbound mission yet, figure I bring them here to talk to you and wolf, you know get the fear of god scared or scarred into them hehe." He then looked at them and realized "oh yeah sorry squad I want you to meet Reaper medic code name Rabbit, Hana Inuzuka." Turning towards the small office in the corner Otter gets a smirk on his face before calling out "OH CAPTAIN MY CAPTAIN, YOUR GUEST AWAIT AND ALL OF THEM ARE HARDCORE FANBOYS AND FANGIRLS." Hearing a crash and the sound of cutting air Otter shouts "DUCK!" as a kunai sails through the air. Storming out of his officer Wolf sheaths his katana on his back and stares right at Otter, "you had better have a damn good reason to mention that to make me not castrate you right here and now in front of your squad." Nodding Otter takes a quick gulp of air before saying "sorry captain but I didn't want to surprise you and knew you would ignore me if I didn't try to goad you and I wanted you to meet my squad and and and please oh please don't castrate me they are too young to go missing." Otter then is curled up on the ground breathing and crying heavily. Looking at Sigma squad Wolf says "Reaper squad leader codename Wolf, name is Kensin, Uzumaki Kenshin, the hunting Wolf." Otter decides to recover then by saying "his sister was Anbu operative Fox real name was Kushina Uzumaki the Red Death, and her husband was Anbu operative Sparrow named Minato Namikaze or as most know him the Fourth Hokage. You want a legacy here he is, he was Itachi's mentor when Itachi first started Anbu and he and Kakashi served on the same squad as rookies, if he wants to tell you all stories you better listen because he is one of the few legends willing to tell them." Squad Sigma looked at wolf almost expectantly and watched as he showed them his katana before saying "once you know the taste, then come talk to me, only then will I see you as true operatives, Rabbit here knows the taste as she discovered it today, Otter has known the taste for a while now." Before walking back to his office and closing the door. Hawk looked at Otter and asked "Sir what taste is he talking about?" thinking that their captain would answer they were shocked when not only did he not answer but said "that is something you have to discover on your own but know that the taste is very bitter and not one I ever look forward to again"

 **Next day**

"Tsunade-Sama! Sauske Uchiha left last night, Sakura Haruno tried to stop him but she was knocked unconscious in the process what should we do?" looking up from her paperwork she sighs deeply before saying "get me Shikamaru Nara" nodding Shizune says "right away m'lady"

 **5 minutes later**

"So you want me, a freshly promoted Chunin, to gather a team of Genin to go after an unknown force of ninja all to recover 1 Genin that most of us are sure does not want to stay. How close to accurate is that Tsuande-same?" asked Shikamaru. Looking at him in annoyance for stating the obvious and pointing out the level of ninja available, "correct most of our Jounin are out of village on missions, and our Chunin are needed for village security, being a newly promoted one you have not been assigned any duties yet leaving you free to lead this mission and the Genin don't have their sensei here to guide them and with most the reconstruction work nearly done they are not needed I might be able to assemble a Anbu squad but only 3 are in village, a recently returned one, a fresher then green one and my personal guard. I would have to have the recently returned one go but they were injured and are undermanned, but I will send their captain to you with his reply." Nodding at her response, he sighs and does a typical Nara "typical, I guess I should grab a team then."

 **Outside the tower**

Walking out Shikamaru starts listing off what he would need for a team and starts heading to the nearby ramen stand to get one of his two power houses. As he heads to the stand he bumps into a Wolf masked Anbu, "sorry wasn't watching where I was going" before he could continue walking he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking back he saw it was the Anbu before he heard the Anbu say "I will assemble what I can of my team and meet you and your squad at the gate in 20 minutes, make sure they are mission ready we can only offer support otherwise your on you own, sorry." With that said Shikamaru watched as the Anbu vanished only to turn and see Naruto walking towards him.

 **20 minutes later**

"What are we waiting for Shikamaru? We should get going before the Teme can get farther from us." Said Naruto, who was bouncing in anticipation, only for Shikamaru to smack him and say "we have a small support squad that was willing to come with even though they took heavy casualties on last mission they got back from yesterday, they should be here any second." "NARUTO!" yelled Sakura, Naruto was about to call to her when a black mass appeared between them startling him into jumping back. Seeing who it was Shikamaru said "glad you could make it Anbu-San." Tilting his head at that Wolf replied "A) call me wolf and B) Reaper squadis always ready though we hope it doesn't come to it we have no issue killing a traitor." Leaving the front gate they are stopped by frantic screaming "Naruto wait up!" looking back the group sees Sakura running towards them. "Sakura-Chan you here to wish us luck?" asked Naruto. Looking at Naruto and responding "no, I wanted to ask you, Naruto, this is a once in a life time request, please please bring sausake back he isn't thinking clearly, it must be that mark that Orochimaru gave him in the forest." Looking at her from behind his mask wolf couldn't help but let out a low growl at the name of the traitor. Noticing her captains disdain at the name she asked in Anbu hand signs what was matter only to get a cease sign. Heading out Shikamaru looked at wolf and asked "so, this is troublesome to ask but you're the higher rank, so what's the order?" looking at Shikamaru, Wolf responded "I'm not in the ranks since I'm Anbu so it's your mission, your call." Nodding at this, Shikamaru said "ok listen up Rabbit will be left flank and Wolf will be right flank outer scouts, the order for us is going to be Kiba, then Choji, next will be me, followed my Naruto and lastly Neji to cover our backs stay focused, Kiba and Neji tell me when we get closer." Nodding at the instructions the two Anbu set their radio frequency and shot off to their position. Looking at the path ahead Shikamaru nods at Kiba to start tracking.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors apology: Sorry for late posting between classes and being injured/sick I haven't had time to write at all, not making excuses I will try to post at least 1 chapter a week but there will be times where I can't and for that I apologize in advance and will try my best to get them out as soon as possible and now for the next chapter I do hope you enjoy it and possibly review I look forward to reviews or suggestions for the story on how to proceed because honestly I am new at this I'm a criminal justice major not an English major.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or anything related but I sure wish I did**

 **Chapter 6 (grammar and spelling corrected)**

 **With Hana**

Running off to the side of the main group and keeping her senses stretched Hana couldn't help but think about how she go into this situation. Having been released from the hospital after the post mission physical she was heading to the bar with Anko when Wolf dropped off the roofs and told her to get mission ready there might be an operation that involved them. Now she was here heading into the unknown with 4 Genin and a fresh Chunin as support if things went south. Scratch that when things went south, and to top things off one of the Genin was her baby brother, she was having a talk with wolf about the things he volunteers the squad for.

 **With Kenshin**

Sighing to himself he looked to the outside of the formation trying to see anything that shouldn't be there when he heard the sound signals from Hanas radio indicating she spotted something. Jumping and landing in front of them team wolf looks at Shikamaru and says "Rabbit spotted something I'm going to go cover her, do me a favor…..don't die." And with that he jumped away to the trees heading in Hana's direction. Arriving he is shocked to see something he never though he would see again.

 **With Shikamaru and company**

Pressing forward and with Wolf's words of wisdom fresh on their minds the group keeps following the scent trail till "STOP!" yelled Neji. Looking around Shikamaru quietly whispers, "What is it?" pointing at Kibas foot, everybody looks and sees a wire of some sort. "That is some sort of wire, I don't see any form of traps, so it must be an alarm wire or something," Stated Neji. Quickly gauging what this means Shikamaru get into his thinking pose before saying "ok here's the plan, Neji and Kiba will go straight ahead, Choji you and Naruto will take them from the left and I will cut them off to the right. The signal is when Kiba charges in." at this all of the group nod.

 **With Hana and Kenshin**

Bodies covered the ground and Hana and Kenshin stood amongst them. After sheathing his katana Kenshin looks at Hana and says "you know, no matter how many bandit camps I come across they all seem pitiful if not run by a ninja. So why did you call me over here?" looking at him confused she replied "I didn't I though you came over here cause you were bored." Catching on to the fact that something was up Kenshin slowly maneuvered his katana so it could be drawn quickly before saying in Anbu hand signs 'we are being watched stand ready but don't give it away.' While saying out loud "if you didn't call me over must have been the main group."

 **Authors end**

 **Sorry for such a short chapter like I said in beginning this week has been hell for me, there was a massive fire on side of road and I drive an old vehicle were the A/C is rolling down the windows, as I drove by the fire wind blew the smoke into my vehicle and ive since been having troubles breathing and a very bad burning sensation where my lungs are, ive been recovering from that as well as maintaining my standing as a good student so I would again like to sincerely apologize the next chapter will contain the fight between the mystery person/persons/things not revealing it yet and our anbu friends but the retrieval goes as the cannon does it so I will leave that to you those who have not read that part of Naruto I suggest you read it that was one of my favorite parts of the manga and I don't think I could do it justice, I would also like any suggestions on where to go from here, heads up Naruto does not go to the training trip with jiraya but he will get some serious training, so any suggestions on what he should learn please message me also same for any other suggestions for the story**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer – don't own Naruto no matter how much I wish upon stars**

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **With Hana and Kenshin**

Standing back to back the two scanned their surroundings trying to spot anything out of the usual. Hearing a rustle Kenshin looks to his right and spots a full grown wolf walk out of the bushes. Sitting on its hind legs it stares him down before saying "we've been watching you human…and we find you worthy, go to that shrine of yours and we will talk." After saying its piece the wolf vanished into shadows. Letting out his pent up breath Kenshin looked at Hana "I think we should regroup I feel mass amounts of chakra uses coming from the valley, the very least is we should go and make sure there isn't any more ambushes." Said wolf before taking off followed by rabbit.

 **Time-skip 1 week**

 **Uzumaki shrine**

Walking into the clans mask shrine Kenshin immediately is on alert but soon relaxes when he sees the same wolf from the forest. Letting out a soft growl the wolf then looks to the shadows where Kenshin sees more wolfs appear and watch him. "We are here to vote on whether the pack finds this human worthy, and if so should we accept him. Looking confused he decides to wait and see what this pack of wolves wanted. The vote was unanimous, the pack had decided that he Kenshin was to be allowed to sign the wolf contract, he who wore their mask as a symbol of loyalty to his teammates and family.

 **Meanwhile at the hospital**

Letting out a moan of pain, he opened his eyes to reveal the purest of blue eyes. Taking a look around, he realized he was in that horrible horrible horrible place, he was in hell *cough cough* I mean he was at the hospital and man was he bored. Looking around he noticed two things on the bedside table, the first appeared to be a card of some sort the other was a note. Deciding to read the card first he found that it was a get well card, he had never gotten one of those before, reading it over and over he realized it was unsigned. Thinking it must be from Baa-Chan or Sakura-Chan he picked up the next note, only to read it and drop it in shock. The note read

'Naruto Uzumaki, it was a pleasure to meet you and had I had time and clearance I would have properly introduced myself, though thinking back to when we met when you helped bring Tsunade-Sama back to the village I should have realized it then, but I didn't and for that I am sorry. You see I too am an Uzumaki and we share clan blood at the very least had I know this I would have done my best to help you when you were younger, I did not even find out your last name till I checked you in and your Genin sensei told me your full name. I would like to offer you a chance to learn about our clan and learn the techniques of said clan. Be warned I will not take it easy on you and due to my position in the village I must insist that you join my squad if you take up this offer, this is for two parts. Firstly It would allow me to fully supervise all further training you acquire. Secondly and most importantly I feel that this is the best way for us to bond for you see Uzumaki have a special ability, we are able to form relationships with even total strangers just through simple battle whether it be a spar or a war whether we are on the same side or are mortal enemies. If you accept my offer let Tsunade-Sama know and she will tell you where to meet me. She has already approved this, but there are two other offers on the table for you as well as mine so please consider them all for no matter what you choose you will be stronger for it. Though the moon shines on us all the wolf benefits the most in his hunt for the wolf hunts for his pack and for his pack he would give his life. Signed Anbu captain Wolf'

He was shocked no he was flat out pissed that old man Sarutobi lied to him about him having family, for here was an Anbu agent that said he was related and not once did his Jiji tell him. Sighing to himself he laid there in though wondering what the other two options for him were. Hearing his door open he looked up to see Tsunade and Jirayia walk in. seeing the note Tsunade smirked knowing that Wolf got here before them and that the brat had already read it. Walking over she picked it up and read it before laughing. Looking at Naruto she "ok Gaki first things first you need a physical, then I will tell you about the other two options, deal?" just getting a blank look and a nod she sighed then proceeded with the exam.

 **Five minutes later**

"Ok brat you seem to be fixed up though I wouldn't do anything strenuous for the next several days those holes in your chest are still healing and that flea bag in your gut seems to be doing his job in repair detail, now I said I would tell you the other two offers. The first is I stick you as a solo Genin under Kakashi, I don't want to do this unless you want him to be your sensei. The second option is Jirayia here has offered to take you as his apprentice if you chose he would be taking you on a three year training trip, you would explore the world and learn about the toads and how to control your fluffy friend. Again this is your choice and I will sign off on any of the three offers but I want you to pick which of the three I sign." Having said that the two Sannin walk out of Narutos room back to her office. On the walk back Jarayai looks at her and asks "what do you think he will pick? I kind of want to take him as apprentice to make up for being a shitty god parent but Wolf also offered, what if he takes wolf's offer?" looking at him like he is stupid she replies "then I promote him to Chunin and instate him in Anbu like I agreed upon with Wolf before setting him on Wolfs team and letting Wolf handle it, by the way did you hear? Wolf has the Wolf contract. Irony isn't it?"

 **Back with Naruto**

Thinking over his options Naruto starts listing each thing he knew, just like Iruka-Sensei tried to teach him. First if he stayed with Kakashi-sensei, how did he know if he would learn anything, seriously he learned more in a month from the pervy sage then the six months with Kakashi. No that was out no matter how cool Kakashi was he sucked as a sensei. Next was the pervy sage, yeah the guy was his idols sensei, but the guy spent more time peeping then he did teaching, not to mention he forced him to learn stuff with barely any instructions, he would reserve judgment till he figured out about wolfs offer. Speaking of which he thought about it, not only would he gain teachings about his clan that he knew nothing about he would have something he always wanted, family. He was tempted just because of that family part, but logically he would be forced to join Anbu at the rank of Genin. Though Wolf did say that Baa-Chan was ok with it he didn't know. Sighing to himself he got out of the bed and started to get dressed. He might as well escape from this hellhole room and go to his usual thinking spot maybe drag Iruka-sensei with him.

 **30 minutes later top of the 4** **th** **Hokages head at Hokage monument**

After finding the closest thing he had to an older brother, Naruto began explaining to Iruka what his options where. Looking at the blonde like he was the luckiest person on earth "normally I would say go with your gut, but in this case I would honestly say take this Anbu's offer if he is the real deal then you will have family, I mean I honestly doubt lady Tsunade would agree to let a non-related Anbu train you and say he was your family." Nodding at Iruka-sensei's advice Naruto looked out over the village before repeating the words that wolf had written in the note "Though the moon shines on us all the wolf benefits the most in his hunt for the wolf hunts for his pack and for his pack he would give his life" looking amazed Iruka looked at Naruto's expression, seeing the confusion on it he was prepared for the next words out of the blondes mouth, "hey Iruka-sensei, what does that even mean, though I get the whole protecting your pack part and all I don't get the expressions meaning." Taking a moment to clear his thoughts Iruka was about to reply when he was interrupted by a voice from the shadows "it means kid, though a ninja fights from the shadows and fights for their own survival, the ninja sometimes has to fight to protect that which they hold most dear, in the case of a wolf that is the pack or family in this case. What Wolf-Senpai meant was that even though he as an Anbu fights from the shadows and kills for the village he will always be there to protect those he considers family even at the cost of his life, the legends of him and Kakashi were what had me wanting to join Anbu, when I joined and found out not only was I selected for a combat team but placed on his I was ecstatic, though he told me that once that he wouldn't accept me as a teammate till I found the taste of what it means to be a warrior. I found that two missions ago." Said Hana as she revealed herself from the shadows. "Sorry where are my manners, Hana Inuzuka, though judging by your reaction to your Sensei's words of advice I think I should probably introduce myself further, I'm Anbu operative Rabbit, assigned under Anbu captain Wolf, leader of squad Bravo-7 also known as Reaper Squad. The two of us briefly met on the retrieval mission, I'm also Kiba's older sister." After the introduction she proceeded to walk away before stopping when she heard her name called. "What do you mean by the taste of a warrior, I've seen battle, hell I've lost friends yet I don't know." Said Iruka. Looking at him with pity in her eyes she replied "come find me when you find out, take a couple missions in Anbu, or a few higher ranked ones with chance of enemy contact, and you will be sure to know the taste, and Naruto I look forward to working with you hopefully my idiot brother just downplayed your abilities, specially seeing as you beat him in the Chunin exam preliminaries." With that she Shushined away. About to ask his former sensei what she meant he was interrupted by Kakashi appearing out of the trees, "Yo, so I heard the conversation I just wanted to apologize for being a shitty sensei, also I agree with Iruka, take wolfs offer. Also Iruka trust me when I say that the taste of a warrior is the last thing anybody should taste. I tasted it when I was a Fresh Anbu operative, not something you ever forget or forgive yourself for." Iruka looked at him and asked "what does it mean though?" looking at Iruka, Kakashi sighed then answered "the taste of a warrior is the tears that you shed after being ordered for the greater good of the village to slaughter enemy children, or when you have to kill your allies to give them a merciful death because you can't rescue them and the torture they will endure would be worst then death. Once you taste the tears caused by that then you will understand, you will understand that being a true warrior is possibly the worst job you can have, but it is the necessary evil for those who chose to be the warriors there are many you chose to be the enemies and as such we will always need warriors to step up and help defend that which we all hold most dear." By now Naruto is stunned, not only would he be trained by an Anbu legend, it was possible he was related somehow to him, completely ignoring Kakashi's discussion with Iruka he starts cheering loudly missing the whole lecture on what it means to be a true warrior. (Possibly because Kakashi is devious and decided to let Naruto learn this the way he should and not through cheats) once Naruto settled down the three of them sat there talking till the sun went down. Walking back to his apartment Naruto passed an alley way. Hearing a whimper he stopped and decided to investigate. Walking towards the alley he noticed a pair of pale yellowish blue eyes watching him, though he failed to notice the bright yellow ones atop the building, "what are you doing out here in the city little fella? Did you lose your mom? Aww well how about for tonight you come home with me and tomorrow we will go to the woods and see if we can't find her." Picking up the little wolf pup Naruto headed for his apartment failing to notice both the larger wolf and the wolf masked Anbu captain following him watching his actions. Once Naruto entered his place Kenshin looked over at the wolf Ferin and said "so Ferin you agree if he does as the pack expects of another member when a pups parents are lost then you will allow him to sign?" not taking his eyes off the apartment Ferin nods and replies "if he treats the pup as his own then I see no issue though I would probably have a Talk with Kakashi about giving out the answer to the question of being a true warrior." Looking back at the beat up old apartment that his kin resided in kenshin thought about earlier "yea I think I will, would you like to join me to a bar I know? Several Inuzuka go there with their partners so canines are allowed in. I'm sure you would be welcomed." Looking at the human and thinking carefully about the response, "I think I will it's been a while since I was able to get any down time, you know between the negotiations with the toads and the alliance with the slugs." Walking away from their over watch positon both nodded to the wolf that appeared and settled its eye on the building. While walking in a comfortable silence Ferin decided to observe his packs new summoner, Kenshin was a relatively tall man, roughly 6 – foot even, about 180 pounds he had a lean muscle build, one you would expect to find on a swimmer. He was dressed in standard Jounin gear but Ferin knew that he had a secondary uniform that which has a grey chest plate and a white porcelain wolf shaped mask. Arriving at the bar Ferin saw it was more of a hole in the wall place and he knew he wouldn't mind. Walking in he instantly saw an area set aside for the canines to lounge around while the humans talked, walking over he saw what looked like triplets, walking over to the bar Ferin jumped on a chair and asked for a cup of sake to a stunned bar tender. Noticing the noise around him stopped he looked around to notice most of the humans were staring at him. Taking a line from that lazy bum Kakashi he gave a grin only a wolf could manage and said "Yo". Seeing the looks on the bar patrons Kenshin walked up to the bar and asked for a beer before looking at that crowd and pointing to the Inuzuka matriarch and said "you see her partner speak all the time, stop gawking and get your drunk asses drunker, those who know me know that that was a damn order," looking around at a couple people he recognized from Anbu units he stared them down and said " did I fucking stutter?" walking away with his beer he spotted Hana sitting with her mother and decided to not bother them….

That is till "KENSHIN OVER HER, hey come sit with us, I want to introduce you to my mom." Nodding at Tsume he spoke back "I've met her several times and saved her ass more times then I care to count…..hell doubt anyone but a Nara could count that high." Before having to dodge a swipe of claws from Tsume. Laughing at the joke played on her mother by her team captain she looked at her mom and said "so what was so important that you wanted to meet him mom?" taking a sip from her glass Tsume weighed what she wanted to say before looking at Kenshin "I want you to bring her home, I know your squads reputation and I want it to be upheld. Also feel free to seduce her, she needs a strong alpha in her life." Watching both of them spit out their drinks she stood up laughing then walked away.

Turning to her captain with a bright crimson blush "sorry about that, I didn't think she would encourage you to seduce me." Before looking away when she saw him just looking at her almost appraising her body


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER! _-I do not own Naruto, no matter how much I so wish**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Kenshins apartment – 6:00am**

Waking up from the first real good night's sleep he's had in a long time, the first thing he noticed was the soft warm mass laying on top of his chest, with his eyes still closed he moved his hand and got a moan from said mass in response. Opening his eyes he saw Hana laying there. Creating a shadow clone he quickly substituted with it. Deciding that this situation would be better solved over breakfast he headed to the kitchen. Walking back into his bedroom with a try of food he wasn't surprised to see Hana sitting up in bed with the covers in her lap and her chest bare. Looking at him and smirking she ask "like what you see?" nodding he set the food down before asking "did we, you know, do anything last night?" laughing at his expression and his choice of words she looked at him "no we only slept together I don't think either of us was coherent enough for sex." With that they both settled into an uncomfortable silence as they ate. When they finished he wiped his mouth clean before saying "we've got to get the gaki up to speed, he is joining our squad and we will be operating as a three man team, hope you get along with him, anyways after training I need to take him with me to the hospital to run a blood test see just how related he is to me, that will tell me how much of the family Jutsus I'm allowed to teach him." Nodding they both got up and dressed. Once both were ready they headed out to training field 7 to pick up their new teammate.

Arriving at the training field they saw their new teammate and for some odd reason both of his remaining ex-teammates.

Seeing the annoyance they were causing Naruto, Kenshin in his full Anbu gear stepped out of the shadows, "what do you two think you are doing here? This was reserved for my squad today." Jumping in shock Naruto and Sakura both spun around and stared at the wolf masked Anbu, while that was happening Kakashi was trying to hide his inner fear, here before him stood the man that was able to hold his own against his sensei's wife Kushina. "We are just here trying to talk our teammate in the orange out of making a mistake, we thought the field was free, seeing as he was here. We apologize and shall discuss this with him somewhere else." Preparing to leave and drag Naruto with him Kakashi was shocked when Wolf called out "Naruto where are you going we have team practice right now." Flashing one last grin at Sakura and making a funny face at Kakashi he ran back to where wolf was while Kakashi and Sakura walked out of the clearing, intent on going to Tsunade and find out what was going on.

Once they left wolf looked at Naruto and said "ok first things first kid, I know your level of stealth with that orange piece of shit, but when you became a Chunin and I excepted you onto my team you became Anbu and as such you no longer wear that crap unless your off duty and even then you wear your Chunin vest. Do you understand? Good now let's go get you properly supplied." Walking off with Hana without even waiting for Naruto to reply he headed back into the village and headed straight for the diving dragon. Looking at the area Naruto quickly realized this must be a high class weapons shop. He hoped he had enough money for this, especially with shop owners ripping him off after all Kakashi didn't seem to stop them nor did the old man Hokage. Walking in Naruto noticed the owner and saw the hateful look immediately, silently swallowing he lowered his head and walked further in so that Kenshin and Hana could enter. Not noticing the two Anbu's standing behind Naruto the owner Tenshi, growled in a threatening tone, damn fox brat get out of my shop, what would my customers say if they saw you in here, after all I only serve the elite of this village most of my customers are either Anbu or high ranking clan members." Clearing his throat in anger Kenshin spoke up " I don't think you will have to worry about Anbu customers anymore, after all we of Anbu support him, yeah he kept us on our toes but since he stopped his pranks our casualty rate sky rocketed." Grabbing Naruto by the should he turned to leave when Hana spoke up "as for the high rank clan members I will tell my mother so don't expect any of them to be from Inuzuka or our allies." After saying her fill she to also turned to leave when Tenshi came running out from behind the counter and started begging, "please stay I didn't mean what I said I am just stressed out with all these new products, here I will even give you a discount." Not liking the way this man instantly changed his tune Kenshin looked at him and said "you shouldn't be begging me, you should be begging the kid as he was the reason we even came here I though as a new Anbu initiate for my team I would spoil him a little with gear, after all nobody else in this village would do so. Plus I got plenty of money but I rather not watch another comrade die." Tenshi looked at Naruto with hope, after all if Anbu agents stopped shopping for gear at his shop he was going to severely suffer, if the Inuzuka did as well he was screwed, he couldn't take a financial hit like that. Bowing his head and speaking very respectfully to Naruto "please Naruto-sama come shop at my store it would be my honor to help supply you in your new position." Looking at his rabbit and wolf masked companions Naruto saw they left the decision up to him entirely, that's when Naruto realized, they really did care about his safety and that he was finally going to get proper equipment, not the scraps from the recycle bins at shops. Nodding that it was fine Naruto and the two Anbu followed the shop owner back inside.

Kenshin looked at the shop owner and said "he needs 200 high quality kunai 300 of your best shurikens, 50 explosive notes, standard Anbu armor, and he needs to pick out a katana, also need some sealing ink and scrolls. For me I need 500 Kunai, 300 Shuriken, 80 smoke bombs and 300 explosive tags. You need anything Hana?" shaking her head no to the question Hana couldn't help but think he was resupplying for a war when she realized every mission so far seemed to be a mini war so speaking up she decided might as well restock " actually yeah give me same as wolf." Nodding at the order and now regretting that he had upset them as they probably were not ordering the full load out because of his hatred for the brat he went into the back to get the supplies. While he was in the back Kenshin had Naruto going through katana after katana, trying to find the perfect one for him. He settled on a 30 inch blade with a red and black hand guard and an orange fox like motif around the hilt. After they got their new gear and paid they headed back to training field 7. When they arrived they were surprised to see Tsunade and Kakashi there. "Ok Naruto go get your new armor on while I talk with these two." Nodding Naruto headed off into the tree to change looking at Tsunade, Kenshin asked "what may I help you with lady Tsunade? May I ask why Kakashi is here?" looking at the wolf masked Anbu in shock, she couldn't believe the hate behind his words when he asked about Kakashi. What did Kakashi do to piss this man off? "Well I'm here to give the gaki his mask and to tell you that Kakashi has requested reinstatement into Anbu I agreed and I am assigning him to your team. He will be your subordinate, Hana will remain your second in command he has no power over you. Do you understand Kakashi?" she gave said man a death glare as he was standing their silently giggling to himself. Realizing that he was just given the same conditions again he nodded his head, "very well" with that Tsunade shushined back to her paperwork filled office. Looking at Kakashi, Kenshin sighed and said "fine I don't like this and Naruto probably won't either, so do what you are told and we won't have any issues." With that Kenshin walked away to set up the field for training and see what was taking Naruto so long to change. Once alone with Kakashi, Hana looked at him and said, "I don't know what you did to piss wolfy off, but you better pray he gets over it soon, last time he was like that Geko didn't even make it to the first mission before being set to the hospital with chakra exhaustion and multiple broken bones. So get your shit together and don't piss him or the Gaki off as wolfy seems to have taken a shiny to him." With her piece said she walked away. Looking up from his smut kakashi couldn't help but ponder just what all was going to happen if he didn't get himself off wolfs shit list.

"Gaki what's taking so long?" "I'm coming hold on" seeing the now grey and black clad Naruto walk out of the forest Kenshin gave him a quick appraising look before saying, "looking good brat here, Tsunade-sama personally delivered your Anbu mask, welcome to the ranks Kitsune, also Kakashi is joining our team on Tsunade-samas orders. He has no pull on the team so don't worry just try to work with him and act polite and things should smooth over soon. Unlike with Genin and Chunin teams Anbu teams don't deploy till the squad leader feels they are fully ready. I read the report about wave and about you fighting that sand monster brat, you impressed me."

Walking back to where the others were and seeing Kakashi in his gear already Kenshin said "shall we get to training then?

 **-FEW HOURS AND MUCH CURSING AND DAMAGE LATER-**

Naruto sat on the ground panting and covered in sweat, never had he before worked that hard. Here he was the container for the nine tailed fox, known as Konoha's stamina freak from the time he was able to keep running, and there sat wolf without even having to catch his breath. Even Kakashi was winded from this work out. Standing up from where he was he looked at his team "you lot disappoint me, we are an Anbu team and yet your acting like a bunch of Genin, sitting there huffing and puffing like our warm-up was tiring. Whatever you two get out of my sight, Kitsune take a 30 minute break and meet me back here." Walking back the trees the team watched as he disappeared in the shadows. Walking over to his former student Kakashi started "Naruto can I talk with you? I would like to apologize for the way.." "if your truly sorry Kakashi then just do your part on this team, wolf doesn't seem like the person to allow you to be 3 hours late like you were with our team, do your part and I might be able to work with you, but forgive you? No I don't think I can for now." With that he walked away to grab a quick bowl of ramen from the ramen stand. Walking through the streets he heard the whispers, but this time they were not what he was use to 'hey look it's the boy wolf-sama took in' 'don't stare, if wolf-sama has taken an interest in him he can't be that bad' 'maybe he isn't the demon' 'we really fucked up didn't we?' having enough of the whispers Naruto ran the rest of the way to his destination only to stop in shock, standing outside Ichiraku's ramen was wolf in his Jounin gear. Motioning for Naruto to follow him he headed towards the corner of the shops counter where he got Ayame's attention and ordered a small miso and told them to get Naruto's usual order as Naruto sat down he remained quiet and thought about the whispers he heard and decided to see what his new team captain was going to say. Before Kenshin said anything the food arrived, gesturing for Naruto to eat he began "I am here to tell you a little about myself, then we will head to Tsunade-samas office to have a blood test done on you. As you may or may not know kid, my name is Kenshin Uzumaki, I'm originally from hidden Whirlpool. I came here with my older sister, who like you held the nine tails, she died when it was extracted from her. No I don't hate you, hell I didn't even know about you till the retrieval mission. If I had known I would have tried helping you but the lord third kept telling me you had no relation to me, but I can't tell from your personality that you are at least part Uzumaki. For now that's all you need to know so finish up I still want to start your education about the Uzumaki clan." With that Kenshin paid for their meal and stood up. Taking this as his que Naruto gulped the last of his ramen down and the two left headed towards Tsunades office. Upon arrival they noticed Shizune there. After talking with her they found out that Shizune was going to do the test, after extracting a vile of blood from each she went through hand signs over a scroll holding both blood samples. When she finished she looked at the results and gasped.

"You are…"

 **-END-**

 **Bingo book**

 **Kenshin Uzumaki**

 **Rank: Jounin (official) Anbu captain (unofficial)**

 **Classification: A+**

 **Alias: Hunting Wolf**

 **Family: Kushina Uzumaki - Sister (deceased), Kara Uzumaki – Mother (deceased), Yano Uzumaki – Father (deceased), Naruto Uzumaki – unclear (active, allegiance -leaf )**

 **Skills**

 **Ninjutsu: 4**

 **Genjutsu: 3**

 **Taijutsu: 4**

 **Kenjutsu: 4.5**

 **Fuinjutsu: 5**

 **Abilities: famed for his bloody whirl sword style, he is an expert swordsman knowing multiple styles**

 **Bounties:**

 **IWA – 30,000,000 - dead 15,000,000 - alive**

 **KUMO – 45,000,000 - alive**

 **Kiri – 30,000,000 - alive 5,000,000 -dead**

 **Note: don't piss off, ever**

 **Kills:**

 **Kishumaru of the seven swordsmen - mist**

 **Kitchu the stone giant –Iwa**

 **R (previous Two tailed host) – Kumo**

 **Suggested approach: with caution**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER – don't own Naruto no matter how much I want to**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Last time – Konoha hospital**

When she finished she looked at the results and gasped.

"You are, uncle and nephew." Looking at Naruto, Kenshin grins then looks at Shizune and says "well then I guess I should say, Shizune-Chan meet the new Uzumaki clan heir." With that he motions for the now shocked Naruto to leave the room. "So I have to wonder why this was hidden from the kid and me." Shizune took a minute to think over her answer "I think it was to keep him safe, if I remember correctly, then your sister was really fond of the fourth and he of her." Nodding at this he bid her good-bye then left motioning for Naruto to follow. Walking out to the training fields, Kenshin motioned for Naruto to sit, once seated he began, "so first things first I will tell you a little about your mother then we will go over the beginning stances of our clans Kenjutsu style. If you at least impress me by the end of the week I have a gift for you. So get comfortable." He leaned against a tree and watched the kid squirm to get comfortable on the ground, once Naruto settled down Kenshin began "hmm were to begin I guess I should start about her, she was about 5 foot 3 inches with long red hair, I mean blood red as in it looked like she used it as shampoo kind of red, when she was in the academy she earned the nick name tomato due to her hair and how she would blush when angry, hehe I remember this one time she beat the living shit out of Hiashi for calling her tomato head, ha I never saw him go near her after that, anyways back on topic she quickly gained renown for her skills specially in Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu, sealing and sword techniques were her passions, though she was not a slouch in ninjutsu. During the third war while the fourth earned his name in the war against Iwa, your mother earned hers against Kumo," producing an old battered bingo book he should Naruto his mother's page, "she was known as the bloody death. For now that's all you need to know, impress me and not only will I give you the gift I will even tell you more." With that said he handed Naruto the old bingo book page after he tore it out, "go home get some rest we got team practice tomorrow then I will show you the beginning forms of the style." Kenshin then left the training field intent on going out for a drink.

After Kenshin left Naruto decided he needed time to think and as such he decided to walk around the village. It was about 10 minutes later that as he walked down the main street he heard his name being called, turning he saw Ino stomping towards him with a nasty glare on her facing. Silently praying to himself he readied himself for the verbal abuse he was about to take for not bringing back Sauske, what he didn't expect was "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE SAKURA BY HERSELF? SHE WAS JUST AT THE FLOWER SHOP CRYING ABOUT NOT ONLY DID SAUSKE-KUN LEAVE THE VILLAGE BUT NOW SOMETHING ABOUT YOU LEAVING THE TEAM ALSO, and why are you wearing a Chunin vest, I thought Shikamaru was the only one promoted." after asking her questions she noticed him holding a page from a book. "say Naruto what's that in your hand?" looking at Ino he decided it would be best to answer her so that she didn't find out anything he didn't want discovered and blabbed to the rest of the rookie 11, "I got reassigned to a different team, Baa-Chan, I mean Tsunade promoted me because of actions taken on the retrieval mission, so I didn't abandon her I was offered the transfer to the new team or be taken as an apprentice to two different shinobi, I decided I wanted to stay in the village, and this is the bingo book entry for my mother…..my new team leader helped me find out who she was and he dug this up so I had some information on her." With that he turned to leave when he felt the page ripped out of his hand he turned and saw Ino reading it and realized he couldn't hide it forever.

Shocked, Ino couldn't believe it not only was the baka from an S-Rank ninja but she was probably as famous as the Hokage. Neither noticed when a certain purple hair woman walked up trying to figure what all the screaming was, she may not have been in Anbu anymore but she still felt compelled to uphold the piece as a Jounin, reading over Ino's shoulder she was shocked, she heard the bit about this being the male kids mother, 'but that would make him Kushina-sensei's son, maybe I can train him in swordsmanship as she would have wanted him to be skilled in that skill at the very least, after all Kakashi was notorious for being a slacker and he was his team leader right, wait the girl said he was on a new team,' looking at Naruto and catching his attention she asked "hey blondie who is your new team leader?" looking startled he tried remembering what the man's real name was, after all he couldn't say he was led by wolf, "I think he said his name was Kenshin." Looking at the kid she asked of him one thing that even Ino wasn't prepared for and would change the very relationship between the two blondes "lift your left sleeve up to the shoulder, do it now and I won't take you in for impersonation of an agent." Gulping at the threat and remembering that if told to identify like that he needed to do so to show his loyalty, he lifted his sleeve to show his Anbu tattoo, getting a surprised 'Eep' from Ino he looked at Yugao and asked, "how did you know about this?" she smiled before lifting her right sleeve showing her tattoo and said "I use to be on his team, I left for personal issues as I felt unfit for duty, here's some advice, he is strict but fair, and always listen to his advice he is rarely wrong unless he is teaching you to detect half-truths and lies, then good luck. Anyways you better get blondie there home and I got to go meet some friends, and next time keep it down your lucky I heard you otherwise things could have been worst considering your burden." With that she walked away leaving Naruto to try and get Ino out of fantasy land

 **-Ino's day dream-**

She was out on a mission with a team she didn't know when they were ambushed, escaping from the site she found herself alone and outnumbered when she heard the sound of slashing metal looking for the sound she saw her assailant swinging his tanto down towards her chest when there was a clashing of steel. Looking behind her she saw an Anbu agent with his katana going past her shoulder blocking the tanto blade, the agent had blonde hair and was the same height as Naruto, quickly killing her attacker she watched as he and his squad killed off the ambushers picking her up bridal style he moved to carry her back to the village. She removed his mask and saw Naruto, she blushed and leaned in to kiss her rescuer when he said "INO"

 **Real world**

"INO! Are you there Ino, hey earth to Ino" Naruto said getting in her face trying to get her to react, and did she when she punched him squarely in the face, "what do you want baka, can't you see I'm trying to think." Getting up from where he landed he rubbed his sore cheek and said "sorry it's just getting late and I was wondering if you wanted me to walk you home." Standing up and dusting himself off he failed to notice her blush, nor the hopeful look in her eyes, she managed to get out without a stutter "yes, lets uh yeah lets go then." Hearing this he nodded and began walking beside her. After walking a few blocks they stood outside her house "well I guess your home, night" with that he turned and was about to walk away when she called after him "NARUTO, thanks and good night." Walking inside Naruto turned and bumped into a fleshy mass looking up he noticed the displeased face of Inochi Yamanaka, Ino's father.

Looking down at the kid, he felt the need to scare the crap out of the kid just in case he was thinking of dating his little princess, after all it was every fathers right, "so, what did you and Ino do today?" feeling fear at the tone Naruto stuttered out "nothing" regaining a little bit of his composure he told him " Ino confronted me about my transfer from Team 7, to my current team, then we got into a slight argument, were some lady Jounin ended it and well she stood there I think day dreaming, I noticed it was dark and offered to walk her home, and here we are talking about my very very strange day." Listening to this Inochi couldn't help but smirk, seemed that Ino might have found a new interest and he seemed oblivious oh wait till his wife found out, looking at Naruto, and in a calmer politer tone "thank you for walking her home, why don't you stop by for dinner sometime, how about this Friday? I sure Ino wouldn't mind and I think I might like to get to know you a little more." Still confused but not wanting to offend this scary man he nodded but then remembered Kenshin, "umm can my uncle come with? After all he is training me." Looking at the kid strangely after all he as a clan head was on the council knew who Naruto was and could have sworn he was an orphan, getting concerned he quickly agreed, after all this way he didn't have to research who was impersonating this kids uncle. After Naruto left Inochi entered his house to see his wife and daughter chatting not wanting to disturb he listened in on the conversation and discovered more about the situation. "then mom this lady wearing a Jounin vest appeared and demanded to know his new team leader, when he told her the guy's name is Kenshin she demanded to see his bicep, I couldn't believe it not only was he hiding such a toned body under that hideous orange monstrosity all these year and is just now showing it, but when he lifted his sleeve, he had an Anbu tattoo, I know the only way to legally get one is by joining, that at least explains his rank bump." Hearing enough Inochi walked into the room and asked "what was the name he said again?" Surprised at her dads appearance and shocked at his grim expression she replied "I think he said Kensin or Kenshen, no that's not it," "was it Kenshin?""Yeah, why you ask daddy?" looking at his wife he made the motion that they would talk later before answering his daughter "I know his team leader, and there are only 2 ways to get on that guys team, he either requests you or somebody with a very high rank requests you put on his team, as far as I can remember he has never requested anybody, and judging by Naruto's reputation I would hazard to say he wasn't recommended as it most likely would have been put to a council vote, so it seems Naruto must have impressed him, or gained his attention some way or another." Looking at her father she could not understand why her father was worried, being the loud mouthed gossip she was she asked "why are you concerned daddy?" taking a breath and thinking on his answer "well Kenshin is notorious for breaking trainees, he has only failed 3 missions ever and he is probably one of the villages most up and coming shinobi. He is well regarded throughout the village, many will wonder why he has taken Naruto under his wing with how much dislike the villager show the kid." Looking more confused than before Ino decided she needed to find out why people hated Naruto after all thinking back to her conversation with him earlier she had noticed people had either given him dirty looks or had avoided him as if he was the plague. Vowing to herself to find out what that was about tomorrow she headed to bed.

Across the village at a bar, Inochi looked around at the patrons till he saw who he was looking for sitting in the back corner. Walking over to the booth "may I sit? I got a few questions and a favor to ask." Not hearing a response he decided to take a seat. "So I hear you gained two new members to your team, one of which is Naruto. I have to wonder though, why now?" not getting a response he looked up from his cup to see Kenshins eyes shine at him. "After the retrieval mission I went to see him in the hospital, I noticed his last name and realized from all the reports I've seen of the kid he showed his personality to be that of an Uzumaki. I had his blood tested against mine today." He took a long drink from his cup, refilled it and emptied it again, "the tests confirmed it, and he is Kushinas son. You of all people should know, there was only one man for her and she married him. I'm just trying to figure out how to stop the backlash from the kid when he learns of his father's identity, because as of right now, he is likely to kill every citizen in site, and I won't have that." Sighing to himself he looked at the inside of his empty cup, "so what questions do you have and what's the request?" laughing at the defeated tone in Kenshins voice, "sorry, um let's see you answered all of my questions in your rant, I do have two requests now, first I wanted you and Naruto to join my family for dinner on Friday he agreed and was going to ask you I figure I beat him to it, second is it possible if I had Ino join e two of you in your afternoon training, she needs it and seems to become fond of the kid, I think it would do both them some good. I know Hiashi's eldest has a crush on him, but she is too shy but with an outspoken girl like Ino it might help him with his interactions with his classmates." Taking time to think through the implications of the two requests Kenshin couldn't help but see the benefits of the two kids becoming closer as it would help kill the fan girl traits inside Ino, as well as help Naruto learn etiquette, and possibly manners. "I don't see why not though there will be some days I can't help her due to clan secret trainings." Nodding that it would be ok Inochi stood and left the Anbu captain to his task of getting drunk, which wasn't easy for any Uzumaki.

Hana was out with her friends Kurenai and Anko when they entered the Rusty tanto bar. Looking around for a place to sit while Anko got the Sake. Seeing her captain in the corner booth she started to look elsewhere when she heard Kurenai whisper to her, "hey isn't that Anbu captain wolf? I didn't know he drank or that he ever socialized. Let's go talk with him!" pulling Kurenai back by her shoulder Hana whispered back "I don't think that's a good idea he might think we are fan girls." "NONSENSE, how could he resist us," yelled Anko while striking a provocative pose, getting the attention of most males in the building. With that Anko marched over to the booth while helping Kurenai drag Hana over. Looking up from his thoughts, due to the fact his light was cut off by a shadow, seeing the three woman he sighed, "What can I help you with? Can't a guy drink in peace?"

Anko not being turned away by that slid into the booth next to him and said "oh I bet little ole me could help you be in peace." Kurenai hearing this blushed madly at what her friend insinuated, she had only planned to flirt with the legend not openly try to seduce him. Stuttering out "Anko control yourself." Anko hearing the hesitation and realized she was straddling Kenshin's lap, backed away and tried a different approach, "hmmm come on how about we go back to my place, forget to light some candles and maybe work up a sweat." Anko let out a gentle shiver at the thought.

Completely embarrassed by her friends (who don't know she is Anbu) Hana looks at her captain and says, "Sorry senpai I tried telling them you wouldn't be interested." Slapping her hands over her mouth as Anko and Kurenai look at her, catching her slip of tongue there "Hana-Chan me and Anko don't agree on things usually but I believe we both agree that you are hiding something from us, now how about you introduce us to your, *cough cough* Senpai."

 **Bingo book**

 **Kakashi Hatake**

 **Age: 29**

 **Classification: B+ to A-**

 **Alias: copycat Kakashi**

 **Family: Sakumo Hatake –father white fang (deceased)**

 **Skills**

 **Ninjutsu: 4.5**

 **Genjutsu: 3**

 **Taijutsu: 4**

 **Kenjutsu: 2.5**

 **Strategy: 4**

 **Notes:**

 **Has a single Sharigan he received from his dying Uchiha teammate, on same mission he lost his eye that it replaces.**

 **Also created two techniques the Rakiri and the Chidori**

 **Bounties**

 **IWA: 50,000,000**

 **KUMO: 15,000,000**

 **KIRI: 150,000**

 **Kills or captures**

 **Zabuza Momochi**

 **Taiseki**

 **Fought kakuzu**

 **Approach:**

 **(With group) with caution**

 **(Without group) extreme caution**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer – don't own Naruto no matter how much I wish I did**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Hokage's office**

Sitting at her desk Tsunade looked over the mission report the Anbu team in front of her just turned in. "Alright team wolf, I have some changes for your team, first Kakashi remove your mask, you are going back to Jounin specially after how you messed the past 2 missions, that and I need you and a couple other Jounin for a mission. So Please leave," with a glare Kakashi left the room to skulk, "from now on I'm having the three of you be our recovery team, your missions will be recovery of teams that are in the field, or recovery of items from various places. I'm sorry to force this on you but it was the best option." With that said Tsunade dismissed the group

"Alright so we are a retrieval team meaning we are the bases of a search and recovery team, with Rabbit being our medic and Fox being out shadow clone factory I don't see any issues with this so go home and rest and Fox remember your real self is outside the village.

 **Flash back**

Naruto sat at the Yamanaka house dinner table with Kenshin to his left and Ino to his right, they were having a pleasant conversation when Kenshin spoke to Ino "you do know that you can't mention you saw the kid right? The official story is he is out with Jiraiya on a training mission. Meaning if somebody found out you saw him inside the village they would begin to wonder, he officially leaves tomorrow, he is really just moving to the Uzumaki compound." Looking surprised Ino asked "will I at least see him though? It would be strange not to." Getting a nod from Kenshin her father chose then to speak up "yes you will Princess, Kenshin here has agreed to help with your training you will be spending the afternoons with him and Naruto, the only times you won't be is when he is teaching clan techniques to Naruto," interrupting him Kenshin spoke up "though I will still allow you on property I just won't teach you those techniques I will find something else for you."

 **3 months later**

Panting could be heard from one side of the field while on the other side the sound of flesh meeting wood could be heard, "come on Ino, you father expects me to train you and so far you are already ready to give up after that simple jog?" giving the Wolf masked Anbu a glare, she responded "well sorry that im not able to run 8 miles straight, and how the hell do the two of you have that much stamina?" Whistling sharply to get Naruto's attention, "Fox get over here." Saluting at the command the Fox masked Anbu (Naruto) ran over to the two, "yes captain?" looking at his subordinate and his current trainee, "we are going on a field trip, keep up or don't return." With that Wolf took off at a brisk pace through the woods, while keeping pace as best they could Naruto started chatting, Ino not having as much stamina due to not having a tailed beast made of chakra inside of her, nor being in Anbu just listened. "So you have an idea where he is taking us?" asked Fox, shaking her head she tried to catch up some more.

A couple miles later they arrived at what looked to be a destroyed village. "Take a good look, I wish I didn't have to show you this, but with how both of you slacked in your training or studying, well this is the best thing I can think of to jolt you into action." With that Wolf walked towards the center of the small village. Once there he cleaned a spot off at a partially destroyed fountain and took a seat. Noticing both of his charges arrive he gestured for them to take a seat on the ground in front of him. "You know this was where I was when the Kyuubi attacked. I stood over there by that building, it use to be a weapons shop. Oh and over there was a bakery that sold some of the best sweet bread. I tell you this because when that beast attacked, I abandoned my squad and ran to the village. I failed to make it in time and while I was gone this village was attacked, we still don't know for sure who did it but we have a couple theories. I was the strongest ninja that was stationed here and most likely I would have been enough to force back who ever attacked." Looking at the ground he couldn't bare to look at the two kids, "I arrived back at the village only to find out the beast was resealed so I returned here, only to come upon it in flames. I swore to never leave a comrade after that, and that is also why I am pushing the two of you, so that both of you will be strong enough to not need somebody of my strength to back you that you will be strong enough on your own, let's get back." They ran back to village without Ino complaining, if one was to look at her they would see her concentrating.

Once back Wolf looked at Ino and said "I'M not going to expect you for a month Ino, your team has a couple missions, plus my squad is assigned to train the next batch of soon to be greenie Anbu's." with that said and a clear dismissal Ino started walking away when Naruto in his full Anbu gear and mask started walking beside her, getting curious at what he was doing "why are you walking beside me?" turning his face towards her "would you rather I made sure you got home safely, by following on the rooftops? Or would you rather not be able to rub it in Sakura-Chans face that you have an Anbu operative walking you home from the training you participated in with them?" he stated walking away when he felt her hand grab onto his arm, "I, I would like that, thank you." Walking in quiet for a few blocks, "you know you're not as much of a Baka as you use to be." Nodding at the comment Fox kept walking turning a corner Ino spotted Tsunade walking along with Sakura. Noticing Ino and a masked Anbu agent Sakura called out "Ino-pig why is there an Anbu beside you, what you do this time?" Tsunade seeing the mask and recognizing it immediately kept quiet to see how this turned out after all, her new apprentice, Sakura, had no idea that her former teammate was standing in front of her in full Anbu gear. Out of all the rookies only Ino knew about his new appointment. "Do you really think that little of me fore-head?" replied Ino only to be swatted on the arm by the Anbu agent. "Sorry I mean Sakura, and he is just walking me home, daddy set it up that I can train with Foxy-sans Anbu team after my regular squad training." Looking at her rival, she saw the shock on her face, realizing that Sakura expected her to stay at the skill level from the Chunin exams, Ino was hurt that her former best friend would think so little of her. "come on Fox let's get me home, Daddy and Wolf wanted to talk to you about something, and no I don't know so just meet up with them later." With that she walked away slightly angry at Sakura's obvious assumption of her weakness. Following after her Fox couldn't help but wonder what his uncle and Ino's dad wanted to talk to him about.

After dropping Ino off, Naruto headed to Anbu HQ to pick up a replacement chest piece after all his had been damaged from the last mission, walking through the halls he couldn't help but smile, when he joined he was introduced to sigma squad, who he found out was a rookie squad led by a former reaper squad member, when he was introduced the three rookies all were ready to ridicule and insult him until their captain otter walked over to him and removed his mask, smiled and welcomed him to Anbu. After that he had very few problems with other Anbu operatives, after all when your uncle is hailed as a legend, and you have an Anbu captain who insists on being your friend, people usually don't try to piss you off.

Entering the Quartermasters room Naruto removed his mask, and took off the chest piece to turn in. walking up to the desk he noticed that the quartermaster wasn't there, that it was actually some Chunin that he didn't recognize. "I need to get a new chest piece or have this one repaired. What forms do you need me to fill out." Looking at Naruto with obvious hate in his eyes, the Chunin spoke with venom in his voice, "a demon like you doesn't deserve armor, so why don't you just leave, and the quartermaster has better things to do with his time." Naruto unmoved by this just looks behind the Chunin, catching the hint the Chunin asks "he's behind me, isn't he?" Naruto not flinching shakes his head no, sighing in relief the Chunin hears next to his ear, "no I'm above you, you fucking idiot and you better prey that Fox here doesn't tell Wolf what you said about him, after all Wolf gets a little upset when people call his nephew a demon." Dropping from the ceiling the quartermaster takes the chest piece from Naruto and inspects it, "hmmm looks like you took a mission near Kumo, I don't think I will be able to repair this with so many electrical burns on it, so I'm going to have to reissue you one, need any other gear looked at?" getting a head shake of no, the quartermaster walked into the back, after giving his new to the job Chunin assistant a death glare. Within five minutes Naruto was walking out of the armory with his new chest piece, after he left the Quartermaster looked at the Chunin and said "not only is his uncle Wolf, Tsunade-Sama and Jiraiya-Sama have taken and interest in the kid, so that means A) don't upset the kid and B) you just got some relevant clearance meaning you are one of a handful that know the kid is in village so keep that to yourself or you will be the next test subject for my new weapons. Do you understand?" getting a shaky nod from the now frightened Chunin, who remembered the last test that involved a kunai and some very high explosive tags used on a disrespectful Chunin, with that the quartermaster walked away.

When Naruto got back to the compound he saw his uncle Kenshin sitting with Inochi Yamanaka. Walking over to them he quietly sat down, still wondering what they wanted to talk about. Looking up from the scroll in his lap, "ah Inochi-san it appears Naruto decided to show after all." Looking up from the agricultural magazine he was reading Inochi looked first at Kenshin then at Naruto, "ah let him wait I was getting to a good part, this article is talking about how to treat root rot with nothing but green tea and honey." Both older men then looked back at their respective reading material leaving a stunned Naruto. "So tell me Naruto-San, how much do you know about the clan restoration act?" stated a voice from behind Naruto.

 **Bingo book**

 **Kushina Uzumaki (DECEASED)**

 **Age: 32**

 **Classification: A+**

 **Alias: the bloody death / red hot habanero**

 **Family: Minato Namikaze – Husband (deceased), Kara Uzumaki – Mother (deceased), Yano Uzumaki – Father (deceased), Kenshin Uzumaki – Brother (active, allegiance – leaf), Naruto Uzumaki – unclear (active, allegiance -leaf )**

 **Skills**

 **Ninjutsu: 4**

 **Genjutsu: 1**

 **Taijutsu: 3.5**

 **Fuinjutsu: 4.5**

 **Kenjutsu: 5**

 **Notes:**

 **Beware her chakra chains – known to drain chakra and able to restrain a tailed beast**

 **Extreme hate for Kumo due to a previous kidnapping attempt**

 **Bounties**

 **Due to being dead all bounties called off**

 **Kills or captures**

 **Fought Killer Bee (current 8 tails host)**

 **Killed Jinin Akebino – member 7 swordsmen**

 **Fought Kushimaru – member 7 swordsmen**

 **Approach:**

 **(Without group) DON'T!**

 **(With group) BE PREPARED**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto in any way shape or form, also i have not worked on this story or this chapter in a while any mistakes seen i apologize now and wish to apologize for this late posting i was trying out a new beta reader and they got heavily distracted and never got back to me with the edited chapter**

 **Chapter 11**

Walking into the open field at gate 1 of survival training field 44 – the forest of death- Wolf, followed by Rabbit and Fox walked into the clearing to see a row of 15 blank masked Anbu. "Ah looks like all the greenies are here, very well then shall we begin? First things first you will be broken down into squads of 3. Then each squad will be given their objective, now split up I don't care if you choose your best friend and the kid you picked on when you were three years old." Watching as the recruits scrambled to get into teams he looked at Fox and said "you sure you're able to do your part of this training? We only have them for 1 month, we need to break as many of them as possible in that time." Looking at the ground Fox took a minute to think before nodding affirmative. "alright you sorry pieces of shit here is your objective there are five squads Fox here is going to make 3 shadow clones each clone will have an item you teams objective it to capture one of the clones obtain the object and survive the rest of the time limit. Any squad that fails to acquire and item will go through double T&I resistance training, those who succeed will have a nice meal, if for any reason you can't continue use the blue flare and we will promptly ignore it, after all in the field you won't always have evac available." Fox put his fingers in a t shaped and 3 clones appeared he handed each clone a satchel, once the clones received the items they took off, the first team made to follow, "hold up, let them get some distance otherwise this exercise is pointless." Five minutes passed before Wolf stood up, "ok get to your designated gate, and try not to kill anybody, you will be allowed to fight other teams, killing is allowed, once you leave this training field killing each other is no longer allowed, try to remember these are your fellow leaf ninja and this is a survival exercise so do me a favor, survive." With that the gates buzzed and opened and the squads took off into the forest to hunt clones, none of the realizing that they all had already failed their mission.

Looking at each other, the three members of Reaper squad broke down laughing. "How long do you think it will take them to realize that the clones dispelled after five minutes in there?"

 **Three days later**

Looking over the fourteen surviving members of this Anbu cadet class, the fifteenth one died due to a giant tiger in the forest, "well, which teams got the objective?" hearing the groan and seeing the down cast heads and the bloody armor, Wolf could tell nobody did, smiling behind his mask he gestures at Rabbit, who begins handing out a scroll to each member. "open them and read this was the orders for this exercise my squad was given, read these orders over and over, don't you all think Fox here preformed great?" looking at each of them he continued "sometimes you will be given a mission, but by the time you leave the village the mission was already a failure, Genin team 7 almost had this happen to them not long ago, the client lied, the team leader Kakashi, chose to go on with the mission, they promptly ran right into Zabuza who's mission was to kill the client of team 7, see how shit hits the fan and keeps coming? Yea it's, lose lose situation, sort of like what we gave you, learn from it, and be prepared. Now get to reading" The scroll read,

 **Black operations command**

 **Orders as follows**

 **Trainees must be show not all missions end in success,**

 **Training mission for recruits – your choice of mission, suggestion -survival mission, field 44 free**

 **Make it a lose lose situation**

 **Your choice of punishment for failure**

 **None should pass this test**

 **Signatures**

 **-Tsunade**

 **-Anbu commander Dragon**

 **-Shikakue Jounin commander**

Looking up at Wolf, the trainees couldn't help but feel like they were played, one brave soul even voiced his opinion, "so you threw us into that hell hole, with no way to win, and even set it up so that we might kill each other, all so that we would fail without doubt? What kind of piece of shits are you, you know what FUCK YOU!" with that an evil aura could be felt throughout the field, wolf after letting his aura known looked at the outspoken trainee and said, "you done? After all I am you trainer for this week, seeing as I'm the one that one day might have to save your sorry pink ass, or god forbid you end up on an Anbu team backing up mine, I would prefer you to be relatively trained and useful, now then I guess we have a punishment to deal with, though I won't make it that double torture resistance training, no I think we will just spend the next week camping in this here lovely forest of training field 44, getting your physical conditioning done, but for now go grab some chow and meet at HQ for some post mission briefing also did anybody recover the dead man's body? Or any of his personal affects?" getting a bunch of heads shaking no Wolf sighed, "alright, Rabbit I need you to get a squad to go recover what you can for his family," looking back at the recruits "when you're in Anbu you recover the body or the sword and tags for the family, the only reason not to is that you will die also in the process." Fox caught up to Wolf and asked "can I leave HQ?" looking at his nephew Wolf chuckled and asked "why so you can hang out with Ino?" blushing behind his mask Naruto just nodded his head, "alright but I want you back before their next training assignment I need the full squad for this.

While all that was happening Hiashi Hyuga was deep in though in his office,

 **-Flashback-**

"So tell me Naruto-San, how much do you know about the clan restoration act?" asked a voice behind Naruto, jumping in surprise Naruto spun around and came face to face with the Hyuga clan head, "not much sir." Was Naruto's response as he tried to calm his racing heart. Nodding at this Hiashi decided to fill him in, "well you see Naruto-San, when a clan is down to less than five males it has the option to participate in the clan restoration act, as such each of those males would be allowed to take up to 5 wives, to help repopulate the clan, but the thing is that the male has to make the choice on their own, it cannot be ordered by a clan head or even by the shinobi or civilian council. Not even the Hokage has the power to push it onto a male that does not want to participate." Taking a sip from his glass Hiashi then continued "I know for certain that my eldest would be happy which ever choice you made though she would be even more pleased if you chose her as a future wife, I'm not telling or asking you to take her as your wife or even to date her, I'm just getting sick of her crush and want you to either do something about it or to tell her you not interested." With that Hiashi turned to Kenshin "thank you for your hospitality, as always it's a pleasure." With a nod to Inochi, Hiashi left the residence.

 **End flashback –**

After his talk with Naruto and trying to convince the lad to seek out his daughter to either confront her about her crush, he hoped it would end it by them either becoming a couple or he breaks her heart and she no longer sees him in a positive light, being the clan head he wanted either, being the father he wished he could be and show to his children he hoped for the first option.

With Inochi things were much different, as he sat with his wife at their house waiting for their daughter to get home so they could relax as a family. Thinking back to that meeting with Naruto (same meeting Hiashi though back to)

 **Flashback –**

After Hiashi left, Inochi sat forward and looked Naruto dead in the eye, "Naruto, I know you grew up without parents, and I know my daughter has taken an interest in you, so I'm going to be perfectly clear, don't purposely hurt her ok? If you do as her father I won't be able to control my actions. I knew your father, he saved my ass more times than I can count, hell more times then I care to count, he would be very proud of the man you are, for that and what I've seen of you I have no issue if you and my daughter become a couple." Looking even more stunned "sir I don't know how I feel about Ino-Chan or Hinata-Chan, so right now I won't pursue either but I will try to keep them happy till I'm sure." Looking at the young man with more respect Inochi stood up and bid them farewell before leaving.

 **End flashback –**

Inochi was so caught up in his thoughts that a sudden knocking at the front door startled him, quickly getting focused he went and answered it, he found a familiar person hiding behind a Fox Anbu mask, "ah Fox, how may I help you?" looking through the mask eyes Fox replied was wondering if Ino was free to grab a bite to eat?" both men jumped when a voice from behind them said "I'm sure she is how about you turn around and ask her Foxy?" turning quickly Fox saw Ino standing with Shikakmaru, and Choji, looking at her father "hey daddy Shika and Choji insisted on walking me home today, so can I go with him?" scratching his chin he looked at the young Anbu, "when are you expected back Fox? I know Wolf is very strict on time schedules." Thinking for a second "I have to be back in about an hour and half." Ino gasped at the amount of time left before dragging the Anbu agent inside "then obviously we are eating here, you don't have time to get food and get back." Inochi, quietly laughing at his daughter's actions, bids farewell to her teammates before walking inside to see his daughter and wife both fussing over Naruto. "You can take the mask off Naruto, its secure in here." Rubbing the back of his head before looking around, then removing the mask. "Yeah sorry about that, it's just for past week I've been in the field with some rookies and well we had to get them use to using codenames so we kept masks on even at HQ. I kind of forgot I was even wearing it." He sat the mask down on the counter before unstrapping his katana from his back and two of his three pouches and setting them with his mask, seeing the look on Ino's face he sighs, "yes you may look at them if you want I don't got any classified items in those two pouches and the katana is just a clan sword so nothing major." Squealing with delight Ino immediately started examining the craftsmanship on the katana, even going as far as to draw the blade.

Shaking his head at his daughters actions he walked over to his wife and asked her "so do they remind you of anybody yet?" laughing at her husband's joke "just like Minato and Kushina."

 **1 week later**

She was running through the trees, she had to get back, to get away from her pursuers. Running past a tree she realized she had seen it before, calming herself she let out a burst of chakra, and the Genjutsu dropped, she saw at least five armed individuals surrounding and leering at her. "Stay back" she cried out as they approached her. Backing away from her pursuers she tripped over a tree root and fell onto her back looking up she saw one of her assailants grinning as he stepped between her legs. He had just spread her legs when she closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable all she heard was a silent grunt, and a heavy thud, opening her eyes she saw that instead of the assailant looming over her, it was an Anbu operative, it was Fox. Cry Ino grabbed Fox and pulled him down into her embrace and she proceeded to cry into his shoulder, as his teammates secured the scene.

 **Exit dreamscape**

Waking up Ino couldn't help but wonder how that dream could have ended, or why it kept reoccurring, whenever she tried to talk to her dad about it he simply told her to follow his heart. She knew one thing though, she needed to see Naruto, and they needed to talk. Getting dressed she left the room not noticing the shimmer in the corner. Releasing the cloaking jutsu, Inochi stepped out of the corner and chuckled silently to himself, "finally she gets it, and maybe she will help him when all is revealed."

 **Else where**

Stepping out of the ramen stand, Fox looked both ways and was about to jump away "WAIT!" turning he nearly dropped his order of takeout ramen when a mass slammed into him. Looking down he saw it was Ino. "So, I know the saying of running into each other, but um yeah this took it a little too far." Looking at him in shock about the crappy pun used "sorry, I was just trying to find you. Do you have time, I need to talk with you."

 **Bingo book entry**

 **Name: Hana Inuzuka – codename: Rabbit**

 **Age: 24**

 **Classification: B**

 **Alias: Beast mistress**

 **Family: Tsume Inuzuka A.K.A. Moon huntress – Mother – (active – LEAF - Jounin), Kiba Inuzuka – Brother - (active – LEAF - Genin)**

 **Skills**

 **Ninjutsu: 3**

 **Genjutsu: 3**

 **Taijutsu: 4**

 **Kenjutsu: 2**

 **Iryo jutsu: 3**

 **Notes: clan heiress of Inuzuka clan, recommended for reaper squad by her jounin squad leader, seconded by her mother. Has rudimentary knowledge of medical techniques, rumored to have learned them from Tsunade of the sennin. While in Anbu she leaves her canine companions at the compound**

 **Bounties**

 **IWA: 1,000,000**

 **KUMO: 100,000**

 **KIRI: 500,000**

 **Kills or captures**

 **None known**

 **Approach:**

 **(With group) – surround and over power**

 **(Without group) – Ambush recommended**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto nor any of the rights or names involved in the series**

 **Chapter 12**

Walking with Ino down the street, Naruto couldn't help but wonder what she wanted to talk about. "So I've been thinking lately, about us, I mean our relationship, I mean, I'm bad at this, I wanted to know if you saw me as a friend or if you know if we could be more then friends?" looking at her from behind his mask, he watched as she lowered her head and looked at her feet. Sighing to himself, Naruto shifted the bags of food from his inside hand to the other hand and gently grabbed her hand in his and squeezed to get her attention, "I understand, and honestly I don't know, but I think I would like to try, that is if you're willing to put up with me." As they walked they missed Tsunade watching from a roof top with a Wolf masked Anbu next to her. Looking at the Anbu member next to her, "now that your nephew is taken care of I'm sure a certain apprentice of mine wouldn't mind shacking up with you," noticing him go rigid she turned and saw Shizune behind them, "speaking of which here she is." Laughing loudly Tsunade proceeded to Shushin out of the area leaving a blushing Shizune to deal with the Anbu member.

 **NEXT DAY**

Fox walked through the market sector of the village on standard patrol, today his team was assigned to be a presence in the village, looking around Fox took a deep breath behind his breath and walked right by Team 10, he noticed that Ino saw him, judging by the blush on her cheeks. Deciding to continue his walk through. A couple minutes later there was a disturbance down the street, jumping into action he ran towards the noise, "Wolf this is Fox, disturbance my sector checking now, standby might need back up." Arriving on scene Fox immediately observed the situation, what he saw was, Kiba on the ground with a giant red hand print on his cheek, with Ino raging near him about not being a pervert and that he had no right to touch her, especially on the ass. Laughing slightly at the scene, "Wolf this is Fox, just two Genin in a fight, will break it up now." Jumping off the roof he was on he landed near the rest of Team 10 and Team 8 looking at Kurenai and Asuma who were just standing there watching, noticing Kuernai's faint smile at her student being read the riot act about being a pervert. "Alright! What's going on? Why the disturbance? You people not involved get lost before I make you lost!" Shouted Fox. Ino and Kiba instantly took notice of the Fox masked Anbu who seemed to be glaring at them through his mask. Ino who recognized the Anbu blushed at being caught in this situation, Kiba on the other hand noticed how he was the same height as the Anbu and with the urge to be the Alpha, immediately tried to assert his dominance over the situation "why is it any of your business? I mean after all a runt like you probably is too weak to even see the greatness of I." looking at Kiba, Fox reached to his throat mic and clicked it "Rabbit this is Fox, can you come to my location I might need medical assistance." After releasing the mic, his hand started for the katana on his back, "boy you better back down and tell me why you decided to cause a disturbance in the middle of the street." At this point Kurenai was beet red, most likely from her student basically trying to bully an Anbu operative. Looking to her left she noticed a Rabbit masked Anbu agent standing at the base of a building eyeing Kiba. Coughing to get everyone's attention "Kiba, do I have to go tell your mother about this? After all you know how she feels about Anbu agents specially about mine and Fox's squad leader Wolf." At that point Kiba started going pale and stuttered out "please don't tell her I will be good, Kiba will be a good boy, please no." looking over at his teammate "thank you Rabbit – senpai, I didn't want to cause his sister trouble." Nodding at the reference, Rabbit jumped to the roofs and headed back to her zone. Looking at Asuma and Kurenai "keep your students in check, I do not want to separate them again today." Fox said before jumping to the rooftops. Looking at his students Asuma motioned for them to follow, he started towards their usual training ground. Looking at her students, mostly at Kiba, Kurenai sighed "alright lets go to our training grounds, and Kiba you are not off the hook, just because Rabbit won't tell your mother won't mean I won't later when me and her go for drinks." Walking away she missed the sight of Kiba going extremely pale.

 **A few hours later**

With the Feeling of his Anbu tattoo giving a burning sensation, Fox leapt towards the Hokage tower to see what was needed of him, upon arrival he saw his whole squad there. Appearing inside the room he took the standard Anbu salute and bowed with the rest of the squad. "you summoned me Tsunade-Sama?" looking up from her paper work "ah I see your all here, good, Reaper squad I have an important delivery for you, Wolf the assignment is in the scroll, standard protocol brief them outside village in route to assignment. It is an escort mission you will meet up with a squad from the village and work with them on the way back to the village. Be warned this is a high value individual so they will most likely be a target of kidnappers or assassins. Dismissed." Turning back to her paperwork as the squad disappeared from her office, "be safe, Naruto, Kenshin, you have people here waiting."

Leaping through the trees, Reaper squad was alert for any possible ambushes while they looked for a safe place to brief on their mission. Spotting a clearing ahead of his squad and recognizing it as the meet point for the objective he signaled to his team to come to him. "alright, so our mission is to escort the daughter of the Fire Daimyo, to the hidden leaf to talk with Tsunade-Sama about funding, and there is something about her meeting a potential suitor, while she is in village she is our responsibility, we will be meeting up with Team 8 four clicks from the village they will be the visible presence from then to Hokage's offices, we will remain in the shadows. Everyone is suspect. Now let's look alive they should be here soon, she is traveling with light guard and servants to avoid attention." Wolf then proceeded calmly on foot towards the clearing.

Upon arrival at the clearing Reaper squad spread out to cover all angles while they waited for the Daimyos daughter. Sitting back in his position Naruto behind his mask began to think about all that had happened to him up to this point, he thought about how he was taken off the team that seemed to use him, found a family member, was promoted and properly trained. He thought about all the missions he had been on in Anbu, and about his blossoming relationship with Ino and a possible one with Hinata.

Looking up he noticed movement up the road from them, clicking his mic on "Hey captain we got movement heading down road in our direction." shifting sports to see better down the road Wolf replied "I see them don't engage unless they prove hostile. As the group got closer to the concealed Anbu operatives, wolf noticed that the guards bore the symbol of the Fire Daimyo. Signaling Fox and Rabbit to reveal themselves, the three of them stood at attention on the side of the road.

Coming up beside the Anbu a gruff looking tall man looked at them and growled out "what do you want? Cant my family and I travel in peace?" looking the man over then looking at the rest of the group, Wolf replied "normally I would agree, except I have orders to escort her highness to the village, and you just so happen to be at the meet place at the exact meet up time wearing the royal crest, coincidence? If it is then I'm a horned up sex doll that enjoys long walks through junk yards, now then is this the group we are to be escort?" looking around at the surrounding the man tried to see if there was anyone else besides these three "yes this is that group, I don't think we need you all though her highness insists upon the extra protection." Nodding at his response "Fox your to the left, I got right and Rabbit make sure we are not followed." After taking his position he noticed that a woman about his age strolled over to stand next to him.

Starting the walk back to the village Wolf became unsettled by the woman walking calmly beside him, though he was sure he had seen her before he couldn't place it. As they walked all three Anbu kept their senses about them, so it was no surprise that they reacted to the sound of a cracking twig and a sharp whistling sound that was headed towards them. Jumping into action Fox made several clones and sent them towards the snapping twig sound while he prepared to perform his next jutsu. While Fox was making clones Rabbit moved in the direction that the whistle came from. As she moved Wolf stepped in front of the knife as it was headed for the woman standing next to him taking the knife in his shoulder for his efforts. Realizing who the woman was he instantly move to protect her. Looking back at her he was not expecting to see the shocked look on her face, pulling the knife out of his shoulder Wolf moved to rally the guards "they should be moving to surround us, Fox! Get us more clones as a barrier and make sure they are able to be useful this time. Rabbit get that asshole who shot a knife at me over here and help Fox find the twig snapper. You three guards form a barrier around the package." After issuing his orders Wolf began pulling out some bandages and began fixing his shoulder. A minute after starting he felt soft hands over his, looking up he noticed it was the princess they were guarding, "here let me, I have a little bit of experience. I also want to thank you, you didn't have to take that blade for me." Looking through his mask at her he couldn't help but nod, "it was nothing, I didn't have time to deflect it so it was either pull you out of the way or take the hit, seeing as I was sure you didn't want to get dirty I chose this." Suddenly going stiff Wolf looked around and stared out into the trees, "Rabbit, Fox we are not alone be ready." Hearing a chuckle come from his 11 o'clock Wolf looked in that direction and noticed some sound ninja walking out of the woods. Turning slightly he noticed that there was sound ninja coming from all angles. Pulling out his katana and hoping the others were ready Wolf prepared to attack when he noticed the leader pointing. Looking in that direction he noticed a young Hyuga girl unconscious and being held by her collar. Seeing that she was about the same age as Fox he realized she must have been from the secondary escort team, letting out a growl he though through his options. "Fox, Rabbit drop your weapons they have a hostage." Dropping his katana he waited for the sound ninja to drop the Hyuga, once he did Wolf grinned behind his mask before activating a seal on his wrist to summon a kunai to his hand and threw it at the closest enemy to the girl, while signaling for Rabbit and Fox to attack.

Thirty minutes, 3 blood covered Anbu and 23 mutilated dead sound ninja later. "anybody hurt?" getting no response he looked and noticed that one of the princesses guards had a gash on his arm that Rabbit was healing and that Fox was checking the dead bodies and gathering supplies from them. Nodding to himself he went over to the unconscious Hyuga and checked on her condition, doing a preliminary search he found her ninja register card and saw that it was the Hyuga heiress Hinata. Gently picking her up bridal style he moved her over to a shaded area and started setting up a camp for the night. The princess noticing this walked over, "what are you doing?" looking up at her from where he was trying to start a small fire to heat some water, "setting up camp between your guard and this young one, we won't be able to make it back, we also have to see the status of her team, if they are out here." Sighing he learned back against another tree and looked at the Hyuga heiress wondering what happened for her to be captured. Not noticing the princess sit down next to him, he was startled slightly when she softly grasped his hand "it will be ok right?" she asked with obvious worry in her voice. Getting the feeling something was off Wolf started intently into the trees. The princess noticing this asked "what's the matter?" she had just gotten the words out when he tackled her to the ground.

As he rolled off of her she noticed his mask had fallen away and he was wincing in pain. Standing up Wolf turned his back to the fire daimyos daughter and pulled a kunai out. Facing the direction the fireball came from he stared and saw nothing. Suddenly out of the undergrowth a kid not much older than Fox came charging out of the brush followed closely by a white dog. Seeing Wolf the kid yelled "LETS GET HIM AKAMARU!" seeing the kid and his dog charge at him and proceed to perform a technique that looked like a double drill that was coming at him and realizing that due to his burns there was no way he was going to get out of this Wolf prepared for extreme pain. Looking up he noticed that Rabbit had stopped the kid and was dragging him over to a tree. Coming out of the tree in the same direction as the Kid Wolf recognized Kurenai and realized this was their back-up.

Rabbit was busy yelling at Kiba "you idiot you just attacked not just a fellow Konoha ninja but an Anbu captain. What were you thinking? You know what I know what you were thinking. You were thinking about impressing Hinata. Fucking dumb ass." She would have continued if the scream from their client and a loud thump wasn't heard from behind her. Turning around she was faced with her captain on the ground with his entire back covered in charred black material and she could see the burnt skin blistering under the fabric. Looking at their client "what happened?" crying softly at the sight, the Daimyos daughter was able to stutter out "I don't know one minute he was explaining what was happening then he tackled me to the ground he lost his mask got up and I saw the burns." Sighing to herself about her brother's recklessness, Hana got up looked at Fox and motioned for them to remove their masks. When they removed their masks they received gasps of surprise from all of Team 8. None of team 8 expected what they saw, Kiba and Kurenai knew about Hana being in Anbu, but neither knew Naruto was in Anbu little lone the 1 that broke up the fight between Ino and Kiba a few hours earlier.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything about it, also I will also be updating randomly due to school and some other personal issues that have arisen.**

 **this is a short chapter to apologize for my absence i will post a longer 1 later on in January thank you for your continued support**

 **Chapter 13**

Waking up to the sounds of the forest was not what he expected. Looking around he saw team 8 asleep around the clearing. Looking to his right he saw the daimyos daughter sleeping wrapped in some blankets and her guards sleeping near the remnants of a fire. Hear a crow call he looked up and saw Naruto with his mask removed. "Sempai they know who we are, your mask is next to you and your gear is with it, Hana had to remove it to patch your back up. She says take it easy till we can get to the village and have Shizune-nee look at it. The area is secure and Rabbit is out getting breakfast for everyone. I just got back from filling the canteens." Naruto put on his Fox mask and held a canteen out to Kenshin. Taking the canteen and taking a sip, he pondered their situation. "We are going to have to get back quickly. Especially if sound wants out package." Grabbing his Wolf mask and placing it over his face, he walked over to Kurenai and shook her gently awake. "Hey it's time to get up and moving we have to get back now." Wiping sleep from her eyes Kurenai sat up looked around seeing both Fox and Wolf scrambling to get their gear together as well as clean up the area she proceeded to wake her two make students. After everybody was awakened except for Hinata who was still unconscious from being thrown face first into a tree, they set out for the hidden leaf.

 **Few weeks later**

Walking through the streets on his usual patrol, Fox really hated this assignment. With Wolf on light duty due to his back slowly healing from the burns they were forced into this assignment. Sighing to himself Fox continued his route when he heard a disturbance a couple streets over. Hopping up onto the roof tops and running towards the sound, he wasn't surprised to see Kiba laying in a heap against a building with an enraged Ino and a very pissed off Hinata standing over him. Deciding to see what happened he stayed on the roof and listened in.

 **With Ino and Hinata**

"Fucking perverted horn dog, I honestly don't know how you put up with him on a daily basis," Said Ino. Putting her fingers together in a display of how nervous she was Hinata stuttered out "he is my teammate, and Kurenai sensei keeps him in his place usually. With her not here he acts out but I'm usually with my family now or with you and Naruto." Glancing to the side she caught the perverted glint in his eyes. "Oh so the dobe gets a little harem eh? Well I'm sure an alpha like me can be more pleasuring then the dobe!" boasted Kiba. As he was speaking he sensed a shadow behind him. "Why hello there little pup, you wouldn't happen to be speaking bad about an Anbu now would you?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything about it, also I will also be updating randomly due to school and some other personal issues that have arisen.**

 **Chapter14**

 **Last time:**

"Oh so the dobe gets a little harem eh? Well I'm sure an alpha like me can be more pleasuring then the dobe!" boasted Kiba. As he was speaking he sensed a shadow behind him. "Why hello there little pup, you wouldn't happen to be speaking bad about an Anbu now would you?"

 **Now:**

Fearing the person that was behind him, fearing the blade at his throat more, Kiba slowly looked over his should to respond, "uh uh

uh of course not sis….oh god please don't kill me!" slowly retracting her blade from her brothers throat Hana looked at him with a mix of pity and anger. "Kiba how many times has mom and myself told you that you are not an alpha. You are barely an Inuzuka. You have not taken any of the rituals yet you insist you are the best." Sighing to herself then looking at Naruto, "Wolf is almost done with the burn treatments, Hokage-sama wants us to start team practices again." Looking at the sun to determine the time "let me walk Ino home then I will meet you at the teams spot." Nodding at his response Hana leapt to the building tops to get some food and her training gear.

 **20 mins later**

Reaching the training field the first thing he noticed was a tall figure standing in the middle of the field. Walking out onto the field he shouted to the figure "Wolf-senpai! You are off light duty finally?" looking behind him and seeing his blond team member, he couldn't help but sigh. "So much for a quiet day, yes Naruto we are back to full duty tomorrow. We already have a mission set up for the day after. Tomorrow is briefing and a little bit of scenarios for it. I think it's a mission you will enjoy."

 **Next day**

"Ahh team reaper, it's been a while since you were this combat ready. Hmm you still don't have a fourth member. For this mission I will allow your team to pick from a pool of approved people." Handing over a folder the team gathered around it to look at who they could work with. Spotting several people they knew and worked well with wolf looked up dragon and asked, "sir are we allowed to be more than a 4 member team for this mission?" taking a minute to think about it dragon looked at Wolf intently. "This mission is to be done in stealth, I will leave the decision to you whether you can complete it with more than 4 people." Looking at the folder then at his team wolf smiled behind his mask. "Sir I think we will take 2 and be a 5 member team for this mission. We will would like to have Anko Mitarashi and Ino Yamanaka."

 **5 minutes later – at the dango stand**

"Mitarashi-san you have been drafted temporarily to Anbu, report in 1 hour to headquarters." With his piece said the fox masked Anbu disappeared to deliver his other message.

 **5 more minutes later – yamanaka flowers and lawn (see my joke there)**

Walking calmly into the flower shop fox looked around before hearing a squeal from behind him and being tackled to the ground. Rolling the object off of him, fox looked to what hit him to see Ino laying on the floor pouting at being shoved off. Standing up and looking down at Ino, Fox said in his best official voice, "Ino Yamanaka you have been drafted temporarily to Anbu, report in 1 hour to headquarters." Holding out his arm to her so he could transport her, "are you ready now or do you need time to pack." Nodding her head that she was ready to leave grabbed his arm and let him use the teleport technique to Anbu headquarters entrance. Looking at her Fox couldn't help but wonder out loud, "are you ready for this?" nodding her head they proceeded to the briefing room.

 **1 hour later**

Sitting on one of the couches in the briefing room with Ino laying against him fox heard the outer door open. Sitting on the room's counter Anko sat one leg dangling off the ledge, as she ate a stick of dango with a box right next to her. Across the room Rabbit laid out on the other couch in the room. Standing at the big table in the room, Wolf stood looking over a map that was laid out on it. What each of these people had in common was they were there waiting for their commander to arrive with the mission briefing. Noise from the hallway of closing doors had the 3 active Anbu members jumping from their positions into the Anbu salute. Anko looked up while Ino sat up from how she landed after Fox jumped to attention.

Walking into the room Dragon took the time to look around. "Greetings Mitarashi and Yamanaka. Now I know you are both new to Anbu so I won't expect the same respect as I do from these three. But I do expect your full attention." At this Dragon pulled and threw a kunai at Anko pinning the stick of dango she was about to eat to the wall behind her. Getting a glare from Anko, Dragon proceeded with the briefing. "Now then, a report from a border village came in about some suspicious disappearances. You have been tasked to investigate these as they may be linked with the snake. If these suspicions are confirmed you are to execute an assault with extreme prejudice. Fox that means all the explosions you can manage, I don't care about collateral damage on this one." An almost glow appeared on fox's mask "Sir, if this is just the work of bandits or slavers." Looking at wolf and letting out a clear growl "if that is the case I want them for Ibiki. Hokage-sama is very pissed that this is happening last time disappearances of this magnitude happened was back when Orochimaru was a Jonin here in the village. Anymore questions?" raising his hand. "Sir if the missing are located do we follow typical protocols or search and destroy?" looking at fox he could not help but sigh. "If it's a snake base and they are untouched, you Evac them. Otherwise they are to be put out of misery. If its bandits or slavers it's a simple hostage rescue protocols." Seeing no more hands raised "very well you are dismissed I want your asses out of here within the next two hours. Gear up and fox remember if it's a snake base I want to see it from here."

 **Departure time and place**

"Everyone readying?" asked wolf as he slipped a roll of explosive tags into his thigh holster. Getting affirmatives from his team he led the way to the village. "Wolf-senpai, what did fox mean by standard protocols back there?" asked Ino who was wearing a monkey mask. "normal protocol for this type of mission that does not involve that snake is to kill and burn all but the victims then return the victims to their homes." Approaching the village location Anko who was at the front of the group wearing a beaver mask held up her hand in a halt signal. "Alright we have reports that whoever is taking the people from the villages head to the west of here. Let's head in that location, Rabbit we are going into the village, monkey, beaver and fox you stay in here and set up a base camp. Fox you're in charge. Don't destroy anything while I'm gone." As Rabbit and Wolf left the area Fox started handing out orders, "beaver get fire wood, Monkey can you get us enough food for tonight and breakfast? While you two are doing that I will set up the traps and the tents. Let's get this done before they return."

 **Sorry about the long break I am in the middle of my EMT course and things are going to hell in a hand basket. Our instructors are cracking down on us and it is becoming very stressful this is the first time in about 2 months that I have had time to just sit down relax and write. I got onto spring next week so I will try to write another chapter and post it for you all to enjoy. So please review this chapter and either private message me thoughts and ideas or please leave a review. All reviews are welcome but please be respectful in the review**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Later that evening somewhere in the forests**_

Walking back into the area he designated as a base camp Wolf was surprised to discover that the area was well set-up though it was lacking traps and defenses. Looking to Fox he saw the kid was busy with a few seals that Monkey was busy setting them up on the other side of camp. Speaking up without turning his head, "so Beaver how long has he been at it." Looking down from her tree perch Beaver was slightly startled that the Wolf masked Anbu even knew she was there, after all her specialty was assassination. "Not long, after we finished up the camp he sat down and had Monkey there set the traps as he made them. Told me to watch for hostiles. You have done a good job training him." nodding to himself, Wolf cleared his throat. "Listen up, Fox finish that last batch then gather round, we found our target and have a plan."

 _ **10 minutes later**_

"Alright now that everyone is here the plan is simple. Fox, Rabbit, and I are going to storm the base. Monkey you and Beaver will stay here and be on guard. We will bring prisoners to you. Everyone understand?" looking around he noticed that Monkey had her hand raised, "yes monkey?" standing up she asked, "Sir, isn't it going to be dangerous to storm with just 3?"

Shaking his head at the girl. "No with Fox taking point he is the sweeper, myself as the sniping unit with my precision, and Rabbit here as the medic we will be fine. The ones I'm worried about are you two. Because if their scouts find your location, neither of you have been trained for Anbu." Seeing that he had somewhat steeled her resolve he looked at the others and nodded. "Let's go"

 _ **30 minutes later – secret entrance to underground lab**_

"We breach and stay together no matter what, Intel indicated that target alpha Snake, might be in area along with Bravo snake, and target avenger. Remember people Alpha and Bravo are kill on sight, Avenger is capture if possible. Honestly if he is such a punk he runs to snakes I think he should be kill on sight. Let's move and remember be careful." Moving into the entrance they began going room to room killing all hostiles they had to while capturing those they could.

 **2 hours later**

After exiting the base with all of the prisoners they had captured they headed to their base camp. Upon entering camp, they saw another squad of Anbu there waiting to assist with any prisoners. After cleaning up the camp and making it appear as no one was ever there, Fox made the tiger hand sign and channel his chakra. Explosions filled the background as the two Anbu squads headed home in defeat, they had not found any of their targets.

 **Nightfall**

Entering Anbu headquarters the members of Reaper squad headed to their briefing room. Upon entering Wolf noticed the Anbu commander Dragon waiting for them. After the whole squad entered, the three members of Reaper squad dropped into the standard Konoha salute. "So I heard that the mission was a success. Congratulations are in order then Wolf. I already sent word to T&I for them to get the intel analysis working on the information you brought in. Beaver and Monkey go ahead and remove your masks and hand them to Wolf. Then Ino you are dismissed your father has been worried about you and bugging me since you all left. Anko your help will be needed with the Intel, otherwise Reapers your dismissed. Oh and Fox remember no glove no love." After saying his fill, Dragon left the room, leaving a blushing Ino who was glad to still be wearing the Monkey mask.

With the squad, Ino was busy taking off the Anbu tanto that she had been issued, while Anko finished removing the last of the Anbu gear and left. Looking up when she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning she saw the members of Reaper squad without their masks. She saw Kiba's older sister, Hana, and a man she sometimes saw with Naruto when he was off duty and of course there was Naruto with his hand on her shoulder. Looking at them they really looked like a family. "Want to go grab some food?" asked Naruto as he gestured towards the door with his other hand. Looking at the other two members of Reaper she was shocked when Hana nodded her head at her and said, "Come on Ino, it's the best way to blow off steam after a mission."


End file.
